In the Night
by CloudsLover
Summary: Mai is back at SPR older, wiser and hopefully ready to heal a broken heart. Lin/Mai some Mai/Gene
1. Homecoming

**Declaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt… just playing around with its characters (bows)

**Note:** this is my first Ghost Hunt FanFiction… so might as well try to make it a (LinxMai) pairing. Hope that you guys like it so please review.

'Thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or a dream_

**In the Night**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter One

Homecoming

_

* * *

_

Be not afraid of growing slowly; be afraid only of standing still.

_-Chinese Proverb_

**

* * *

**

SPR headquarters

**3:00 p.m.**

Mai Taniyama was nervous; for the last time she had stood in front of this particular door her heart had been broken. 'Stay strong' she silently told herself as she gathered courage to open the door leading into the place where she had learned that certain type of evils did truly exist 'for you are no longer that naïve child' working for Shibuya Psychic Research had taught her that. 'you are now a wise and somewhat beautiful woman' she slightly regretted her words once her grip tighten on the handle as she finally moved to step inside for they were of no comfort what-so-ever "Hello, anyone here… it's me, Mai" she tried to ignore the slight tension in her voice as she looked around what a few years ago had been her work place "Not much has changed… has it" which caused her to smile and for an unknown reason that was somewhat of a relief.

"I know what I said Ayako" Mai turned to the upcoming footsteps as the anxiety had returned full force "No I will not lower my voice down" Bou-san's voice was easily recognized seeing that she had just spoken to him that very morning not that he was aware of her arrival. "I told you… she didn't say" her giggles that had previously emerged promptly stopped at what Ayako was sure to tell her later had been the miko's attempt of a whisper.

"You can't be secretive to save your life, why start now Bou-san" the office door was swung open revealing two fuming couple and an anxious looking priest "Now tell me… what now?" Ayako asked a bit irritated for it seemed the monk before her wasn't going to give out the information she desperately wanted "You look as if you have just seen a ghost" the feisty red head finally turned to see what had startled the monk into submission and came face to face with the girl she came to see as a younger sister "Mai"

"Everyone…" she couldn't help but blush in embarrassment "I'm back" the last time she had seen them together had been when they had said their brief goodbyes; right after she had graduated high school. She didn't even have the guts to invite them to her graduation ceremony from the university a few months back.

"Welcome back Mai-san" John of course was the first to speak; with his sweet and understanding smile "was the journey here difficult?" this caused her to smile in return for John Brown had always been astute to others feelings.

"Just a bit…" she slightly hesitated before continuing not sure if she should be truthful or not; relying on the former she answered "there were times when I wanted to stop… but I'm here now…" her smile brightened "I missed you guys" this of course brought both Houshou and Ayako out of their shocked state.

"And we missed you" she was quickly embraced by both monk and miko "we are just happy you're back" Ayako offered with a shacking voice which rarely occurred as strong-willed as the red head was.

'Ayako… forgive me' came cross Mai's mind as she held for a moments longer knowing that she had not been fair in her decision 'everyone… please forgive me' for she alone had caused them unnecessary pain.

"That's enough of that Ayako…" Houshou said as he pushed the miko away and held Mai all to himself "Big brother has missed you… yes he has"

"Bou-san" even thou she viewed the older man as a brother, his embrace was still somewhat embarrassing "you can let go now… Bou-san" Mai afford shyly not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Houshou you're scaring her" Ayako protested as she tried to take Mai away from the holy monk's tight embrace "Bou-san let go" he reluctantly did but not silently.

"I wouldn't be this way if she would have visited more often" which of Mai course felt guilty of, for it had been three years she had last seem them all together.

"Now, now I'm sure Mai-san did her best" John said to Mai's defense which caused her guilt to worsen "Isn't that right Taniyama-san"

"Yes… of course" she said weakly as she avoided any eye contact "I did… call" was her lame excuse; as she finally took a seat on one of the couches which Ayako was quick to sit by her side leaving both of the men to choose their own.

"Really Houshou are you forgetting that Mai did go to some of your main events" Ayako said after seeing the younger girl look somewhat lost for words "now why don't we have a welcome back party to celebrate" to this of course Mai shook her head in protest.

"That's not really necessary" but of course her attempt was quickly outnumbered by the rest "really you don't need to do that" her blush had returned full force along with her shame for she had purposely kept her distance from the people she came to think as family.

"Just humor us Mai…" Mai of course was going to continue to try and change their minds but was interrupted by Ayako who was already prepared with the final blow "we'll have to celebrate you're graduation from the university while we're at it" Ayako Matsuzaki was a woman who knew when to play dirty even if she was a self proclaimed miko and Mai knew she was fighting a losing battle once a smirk passed the older woman's face.

"I still don't think it necessary… but if we are going to celebrate lets go somewhere else" she send them a please do what I asked smile but it was all for nothing as the older woman continued as if she had not spoken.

"That's settled then, Houshou go get us some refreshments" Ayako pointed a well manicured finger towards the monk to do her bidding "for we celebrate"

"That won't be necessary" a deep voice came from the doorway causing the small group to jump at its sudden appearance; for Kazuya Shibuya wasn't one to be ignored lightly and beside him stood Lin Koujo his still very much loyal assistant who had not changed over the years at Mai's first glance "How many times do I have to remind you this isn't your private lounge…" his lecture was interrupted by a cough of giggles; everyone turned to stare at an amused Mai.

"Some things… never… change" Mai let out from in between fits of laughter "still… very much… a…" Lin promptly cleared his throat.

"Tea anyone" not waiting for a response the still tall and mysterious Chinese man left to do just that not before adding "Noll, welcome our guest" Mai of course to this pretended that he had said Naru; for Noll would always remind her of Gene.

'I can't do this' she hoped that no one noticed her reaction for she had yet to fully heal of that heartbreak 'I shouldn't be here' her throat was becoming stiff as her sorrow began to surface.

"Naru sit down and lets all catch up" Bou-san tried to coax their boss to join them but his attempt had been to no avail.

"This place is to conduct business… not social gatherings" without even looking at him Mai was well aware that he was very much displeased with her unexpected arrival.

"Wow there Naru… lighten up man…" Bou-san looked towards younger man and the sister he had unofficially adopted as his own "It's not like we are busy at the moment"

"I have to agree with Takigawa-san here, Shibuya-san…" John looked sadly towards Mai who once more looked deeply hurt at the current situation "Taniyama-san is one of our dearest friends… who we should welcome home without question"

"Have I questioned her" Naru who had always been self controlled of all emotions was having a little bit of trouble holding back his irritation "Or have you all decided to forget" to this she meet his heated gaze as the room fell into silence; after a moment unable to bare to stare into eyes that would always remind her of another she sighed "She's the one…"

"That's enough…" if Lin hadn't been standing beside her she might not have heard him say "welcome back" for her ears only causing her to send him a sad smile as he handed her a warm cup of tea; both knowing that her return to the company had yet to be finalized for Naru had the final say in the matter and by the look of things she highly doubted that he was even willing to reassign her now or ever.

"Thank you" she hoped that he was aware that it wasn't for the tea but for his well-timed return; Lin gave a simple nod very much aware of her current discomfort and hoped that the tea would calm her nerves "But I think I have over stayed my welcome" she stood as Lin distributed the rest of the cups to those who were currently seated a job that once had been hers.

"But…" both the monk and miko looked at her in alarm "you just got here" Ayako was of course the one to finish while Bou-san looked on in confusion.

The door to the office opened once more "Excuse me… forgive the intrusion" causing Mai to sigh in defeat for it seemed she wasn't able to escape "I desperately need of your assistance" for there before her stood the women Gene had urgently sent her to help.

Mai was first to speak "Hiro-san" obtaining the attention of the whole SPR team and that of their newcomer "Welcome to SPR" it was very much apparent that Mai's return was not accidental.

"How… How do you know my name" was a question everyone in the room seemed to want to know "Have we met before" Mai just smiled as she shook her head.

"Please forgive me Hiro-san it was not my intention to have startled you" Mai smile seemed to ease the startled woman's nerves "Naru… aren't you going to welcome our new guest" Mai's smile widen at Naru's stone expression.

"Mai…" Naru's deep voice held a hint of regret or perhaps uncertainty "tea" a single word as insignificant as it might be to others to those who were currently present it meant that the SPR group was coming together once more.

**To Be Continue!**

**Author's Note:** Slow start I know but I hope it's at least a good start **CloudsLover**

**P.S.** don't be shy and review (bows)


	2. Insight

**Declaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt… just playing around with its characters (bows)

**Note:** For anyone who is interested, I'm getting all my information from wiki and this great blog I read long ago called some of the puzzle pieces not shown in the anime

By: LKK. I have watched the Anime and read part of the manga; if you have any questions don't be shy and send me a PM or better yet send me a review. Now! Chapter two, enjoy.

'Thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs_

**In the Night**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Two

Insight

_

* * *

_

Tell me and I will forget. Show me and I will remember. Involve me and I will understand.

_-Chinese Proverb_

* * *

The room remained silent even after Naru's departure for none wished to break the spell Mai seemed to place their boss under. Everyone except Lin "Hiro-san this way if you please" he motioned for their new client to follow.

"Yes, of course… please lead the way" Hiro-san voice was shaky as she fixed her gaze towards Mai as the brunette made her way towards the small kitchen to prepare the necessary tea. She still couldn't help but wonder if she meet the young woman once before; unable to recall she followed after Lin.

"Mai wait" Ayako called after her wanting an explanation on her weird behavior, but Mai continued as if she had not heard her name being called "Houshou" Ayako glared at the monk as if he was somehow involved with Mai's odd behavior "Explain"

"How would I know… this is much as a surprise to me" Bou-san frowned "I spoke to her this morning and she didn't even mention that she had return" shaking his head he continued "whatever the reason its somehow connected to this case"

"For the past three years she's been avoiding this place like a plague" and all this time they didn't know the reason "and I think is time she told us why" Ayako had reached her limit "How can we help her if she doesn't confine on us…"

"Forcing her, will only hinder your good intentions" John looked on; concern clearly written on his face "it is best to let Taniyama-san tell us when she's ready" which Ayako seemed to want to protest.

"Ayako… you have to admit that John-san has a point" as much as Bou-san wanted to deny Mai's reason for her return, he couldn't help but feel betrayed "as much it hurts… I'm still thankful she's back"

"You're not the only one Bou-san" John sighed for he couldn't help but wonder how long this argument between the miko and monk would last; he zoned them out as much as possible.

"That isn't what I meant" Bou-san and Ayako's voices could be heard from the kitchen as Mai searched for the necessary items to make the need tea "You're twisting my words" she couldn't help but giggle as they continued to argue.

'Oh, he is in for it now' for the first time since her arrival to SPR she felt at ease "Honey, lemon and no sugar" she stopped for that was the way Naru liked his tea "I'll add the sugar and skip the honey" at least she wasn't including the salt she had been contemplating on adding "Honey, one lemon slice and no sugar" for an unknown reason she found herself blushing. For she had not been aware that she had memorized the way Lin liked to drink his tea 'it's just because that's the way I drink my own' she told herself as she willed her blush away.

"Naru would like me to clarify that this is an office… not a bar" Lin's voice was clearly heard even without shouting as she placed the teacups on the tray "please, act like the professionals you are" Mai hear hushed voices positive that they belonged to the monk and miko.

'Lin most of given them the stare' oh how she had been under that frightening stare a time or two "How do you work this stupid thing" she wasn't accustomed to the new appliance "thank goodness Lin-san had prepared some water earlier" and as much as it annoyed her she had stalled enough. As she reached for the electric teapot a shiver went up and down her spine and an echo of an event long pasted.

"_But I wish you wouldn't hate me…"_ her voice sounded younger field with uncertainty and a hint of sadness. The echo of Lin-san's laughter sent shivers down her spine for that had been the first time she had heard him laugh; he looked younger, playful and more handsome even.

"_Long ago…" _the memory began to fade away along with her daze state.

'Why…' she stared at her slightly shaken hand as she tried to catch her breath along with her racing heart. She stared at the teapot as if it held the answer to her unasked question 'Lin's… or my own' it had to be his for he had been the only one to use the appliance before her 'no one else was there at the time' she told herself as she once again reached for the electric teapot somewhat hesitant as she lightly touched the handle which caused her to sigh in relief when nothing else occurred.

"Taniyama-san" she jumped at the sound of his voice, she had not been prepared for Lin's sudden appearance.

"Lin-san you startled me" she avoided his puzzled stare "I just finished preparing the tea" she said with a smile as she made her way past him.

"Taniyama-san" he almost whispered in her ear, if she hadn't been so close to him she might not have heard him "I'll take the tea" she meet his gaze, perplexed by his generous offer.

"That's not necessary Lin-san" she tried to reassure him with one of her best smile "I am more that capable to deliver something as simple as tea" which of course was ignored by Lin all together.

"Taniyama-san… your shaking" he stepped towards her prepared to take the tray off of her unstable hands "Are you ill" she looked down wide eyed for she was indeed shaking.

"I'm fine… really" she firmed her grip on the tray as she smiled up at him once more. "See, perfectly fine" even thou she had quickly composed herself; Lin easily took the tray from her hands. "Lin… that's not necessary" she was horrified at her slip up, which didn't go unnoticed by Lin who looked on slightly apprehensive. Clearing her throat she continued with "Lin-san, please"

"Very well" he reluctantly gave her the tray back not before adding "just don't over exert you're self, Taniyama-san… we wouldn't want you falling ill" Mai watched as he left her standing there alone in the small kitchen.

'He hates me' she couldn't help but to think, as she finally made her way towards Naru's office with Lin nowhere in sight. She couldn't help but sigh as she passed Bou-san and Ayako who continued to argue at a more respectable volume.

"John don't think you can swindle your way out of this…" and poor John was being drawn into the cross fire "Tell this fake, that I'm far more superior than him" John looked on baffled and unsure how to respond to such a statement.

"Ah… Matsuzaki-san, it isn't my place to judge my fellow man but that of…" both monk and miko ignored the bewildered priest all together.

"Ayako don't bring John-san into your battles" Bou-san teased the short tempered red head "That's low even for you"

"What did you say" Ayako began to make her way closer to the monk which caused John to stand in between them "Stay out of this John" John of course stepped aside.

"Taniyama-san" John voice was full of relief for Mai's great timing. "Do you need any help" Mai just smiled as she continued past them.

"That's very kind of you to offer… but I can handle this on my own" to this John was very much disappointed but let her pass on by "I better not dally and take this in" she smiled as she added "wish me luck"

"You'll need it…" Bou-san playfully teased Mai which he was quickly reprimanded for by Ayako who said "I'm sure that's not something she wants to hear you fool" Mai shook her head "lower your voice… do you want Lin to come back out here again" very much aware that her friends voices were getting louder as she neared Naru's office she knocked before entering and sent Hiro-san a reassuring smile.

"Tea is ready" she set down the three warm teacups before she straightened herself up as she prepared to leave the room once more "if you excuse…"

"That won't be necessary" Naru to Mai's annoyance pushed his cup aside. "Mai…" She glared at him for she was starting to hate the sound of her name coming from his mouth "Hiro-san is reluctant to state her problem if you are not present" Mai smiled sweetly towards their female client "which I have tried to inform her that it's not necessary"

"Noll…" Lin closed his notepad a bit too harshly, for he didn't see the reason to why his childhood friend was being so impolite.

"Please… I feel more secure if she is near" Hiro-san said as she held her shaking hands together "I'm at my wit ends" her voice shook with worry "Please"

"If that is what you want, Hiro-san" Mai sat beside the emotional woman "I will do my best to help" Mai placed a warm hand on top of that of Hiro-san and smiled; which quickly faded as a jolt went up and down her spine.

"_Mom?" the wind was howling as it brushed up against the tree outside of his bedroom window causing him to shiver beneath his blankets. "Mom?" the young child whispered testing his own courage, which he promptly lost as the wind outside began to grow stronger. "Mom!" he shouted as he fully concealed himself beneath the covers. "Mom?" his voice cracked as he began to shake with discomfort hoping that the layer of sheets were enough to protect him from whatever was outside. "Mom!" was his final outcry as footsteps echoed towards his bedroom door finally attaining the attention from his mother; who quickly turned on the lights causing the shadows to retreat to the furthers corners of his room._

Mai gasp as she quickly removed her hand and placed it above her erratic heart "Taniyama-san?" Lin voice held concern as Naru just continued to look on unfazed.

"You're here for your son" Mai stared at the woman before her who began to cry as she didn't even deny Mai's previous statement.

"Mai, what did you see?" Naru asked as if he was asking for the weather.

"A young boy… afraid of the shadows around him as he calls for his mother" in any other circumstances it would seem like a normal situation for a child to be scared of the dark was a part of growing up, but this time Mai was certain that it was different. "Hiro-san… has your son always been afraid of the dark?" The young mother shook her head still unable to find her voice.

"Taniyama-san" clearly concerned Lin walked over to a water pitcher and poured her a glass; she gladly accepted with a slight bow of her head. "Hiro-san, perhaps you should start from the very begging"

"For it will help clarify what type of case we are dealing with" Naru said as he handed a tissue to the emotional mother.

"Of course… forgive me, it's just I feel so helpless" for a mothers biggest fear was not being able to protect their own child "Kiyoshi is all I have"

"Kiyoushi is that your son's name" Hiro-san smiled it seemed to have a calming effect on the young mother to hear her son's name "Do you have a picture of him on you" Mai asked knowing that every mother carried a picture of their children around.

"Yes, I took one just recently" Hiro-san searched her bag as Mai looked towards Naru and Lin.

"Perhaps it can be of some use to us" both men were very aware that Mai's abilities in the few years of her absents' had grown.

"Mai, when did your visions start" Naru asked very much aware that she still lacked the control.

"I found it" Hiro-san interrupted which Mai was thankful for, for she was still not ready to have that conversation as of yet and especially with Naru of all people. "it's of him playing in his room" Mai smiled as she looked at the picture that Hiro-san had placed on the coffee table for all to see, for there in the picture you could see a very much happy five year old boy smiling towards the camera.

"Can we keep this?" Mai heard Naru ask as she focused on the picture before her as dread began to build in the pit of her stomach. "Lin place this in Hiro-san's case file" Lin reached for the picture on the coffee table but was stopped by Mai's hand.

"Hiro-san… by any change do you recall if this window was open" even after Mai spoke she held onto Lin's hand.

"Taniyama-san" Lin's voice broke her concentration as she became aware of her actions, blushing she let go of his hand.

"Forgive me…" Mai not wanting to draw attention to her current state she quickly looked away "Please try to remember" Hiro-san looked uneasy as she tried to recall.

"I'm not certain but I think it was closed" it would have to be good enough "Why?"

"Here" Mai pointed to the window in the picture "if the window was closed… then the curtains should not look this way" for it looked as if the wind had lightly blushed against them causing them to move.

"Then that shows that the window was open" Hiro-san said not seeing why the young woman before her was questioning her about a window.

"No, that's not it" Naru pointed to the picture "see there you can clearly see that it's shut" he frowned as he looked towards Mai. "Mai, touch the picture and tell me what you see" she couldn't help but glare at him for it was an order not a request. She felt a firm hand on her shoulder reassuring her, looking up to find Lin's standing beside her.

"Fine" Mai voiced as Lin removed his hand from her shoulder which made her aware of the warmth he had left behind "Don't be disappointed…"

"I'll try not to be" Hiro-san looked from the man they called Naru to the lovely girl that sat next to her somewhat perplex by their interactions; she looked towards Lin who seemed to think it perfectly normal.

"Well" Mai smiled as she reached for the picture, holding it with both hands on top of her lap "Here goes nothing" she evened out her breathing to a slow rhythm as she began to relax her mind.

"Anything yet" Naru asked causing the room to jump; Mai sighed for she had a feeling he wasn't going to be so understanding.

"Don't rush me Naru" she silently called him every other harsh name in the book "now if you please, let me focus" glaring at him one final time she tried again. This time even before she closed her eyes, they quickly noticed her eyes had faded before closing.

"Will she be okay" Hiro-san asked as she watched Mai lean towards her left in her slumber state.

"She's stronger than she looks" Lin said as he easily caught Mai before she hit her head on the arm rest "Noll, she's grown in power" he could not disguised the pride in his voice, as he lightly brushed Mai's bangs away from her face.

"But the question is… is she able to control it" Naru stood from his seat as he extended his hand towards their client. "She might not wake for awhile… rest a sure she will come to no harm" Hiro-san still looked on worried. "We will need a room to conduct our investigation without interruption"

"I can provide as many as you need" Hiro-san looked one final time towards the sleeping girl and smiled sadly "You are my last hope…" her voice broke "his all I have"

"Rest assured, we will do our best to help you" Naru afford as he looked towards Lin and ordered "Lin obtain Hiro-san address before she leaves" Lin nodded as he turned to their client.

"If you please follow me Hiro-san" Lin took one final glanced at Mai's sleeping face and left, leaving Naru and Mai for the first time alone in three years. "Noll behave yourself" Naru looked away not amused by the older man's warning.

"_Idiot scientist" _Naru sighed as he took a seat in front of the still sleeping Mai.

"Gene… when are you going to move on"

**To Be Continue!**

**Author's Note:** Yes! Chapter two, super excited from all the feedback I got from chapter one; I took some time to update one of my other stories and come back to this one, so please forgive the delay. Hope that everyone likes it so far, wish me luck **CloudsLover**

**P.S.** For more information don't be shy and check my profile (bows)


	3. Confrontations

**Declaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt… just playing around with its characters (bows)

**Note:** Any of the supernatural facts that are being use in this story have been cut, reshaped and over exaggerated so please don't take anything that you read seriously for it is fanfiction, I would also like to take the time and thank **26TARDIS **for beta reading this for me (smiles) now that being said please enjoy chapter three.

'Thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs_

**In the Night**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Three

Confrontations

_

* * *

_

A child's life is like a piece of paper on which every person leaves a mark.

_-Chinese Proverb_

* * *

It had been a few months since the last time she had felt so weightless 'I'm dreaming' she smiled for only in her dreams could she ever see him 'Gene' a love that was never meant to be and yet the current subject of her broken heart.

"Mai" the softness of his voice was so much unlike that of his younger brother's; warm and understanding.

"Gene" She smiled at the face that had not aged in the five years that she had known him for Gene in his current state would never age or grow 'unfair' she told herself as she thought of how much the two brothers looked so different now 'unfair' for Naru will always be her torment because whenever she looked at Naru it will always remind her of how Gene would have looked like if he had not died.

"Come Mai, there is a lot to see" Gene waited patiently as he watched her trying to settle her current emotions.

"Gene…" she slowly walked towards him as green firefly's appeared around them indicating that their current energy was beginning to shift "why did you suddenly disappear" for the last time she had seen him was when he had urged her to return to SPR "were you angry with me" she couldn't help but ask seeing that she had deliberately ignored his request until now.

Gene just shook his head as he smiled sadly at her "I didn't disappear willingly Mai…" his voice held a tint of sadness which only caused her to look away.

"Then why…" her voice broke "why couldn't I reach you" she had been so scared that she would never get to see him again, she had been so frightened that she had not had the opportunity to say goodbye "what happened?" a farewell she was reluctant to give; for she was holding onto something that had never meant to be hers.

"You unknowingly…" she couldn't help herself as tears began to fall "shut me out" she looked at him wide eyed as their scene slowly began to fade.

"That can't be" she quickly sat up covering her face trying to deny that she would do such a thing 'I couldn't have' she began to cry feeling that she was her worst enemy for that had been the first time she had done such a thing 'Gene' it was getting hard to breath.

"Mai" Naru called out to her trying to gain her attention "What did you see" his voice was neutral; if he was even somewhat curious he didn't show it "Tell me" she glared at him and for the first time noticed that he was currently sitting in front of her.

"Nothing…" as quickly as her tears had fallen they had stopped "it was nothing" she stood but he pushed her back down causing her to sit on the sofa she had previously slept on.

"Going by your reaction it wasn't" He continued to stare at her with those cold and unyielding eyes "Does it even involve this case" she didn't answer which only caused him to frown "or is it my brother" she avoided eye contact which only confirmed his assumption 'Gene' he couldn't help but feel anger and disappointment that his twin brother had yet to pass on "selfish"

"He is not.." she shouted, trying to calm her racing heart as she continued with "Don't speak of him in that way" a hint of sorrow could clearly be heard 'aren't I being selfish' the day she had found out about both brothers she had been devastated, for how can someone who believed herself to had fallen in love find closure to such a realization that the one you cared about was already gone.

"He isn't…" Naru's voice was firm and unmoving "unwilling to move on, clinging to something that will never change… is that not being selfish" he was growing angry at her denial "Have we not over the years come across selfish sprits before Mai, those who cling to a life that is not longer theirs"

"Gene isn't like that" she told him as she stood up once more distancing herself from his reach "He would never cause anyone harm" for she could still remember the smell of cooper coming from the Bloodstained Labyrinth.

"Sprits that involve themselves with the living are unpredictable…" Naru looked away as he added "and dangerous" Mai shook her head for she knew that Gene would never cause her any harm let alone others.

"Gene isn't like that" she found herself repeating it a few more times than necessary as if trying to reassure herself** "**I know he isn't" to this Naru finally lost his composure.

"You know nothing of my brother" his voice was harsh "Just because you believed yourself to be in love with him… doesn't give you the right to speak so freely of him" it hurt; his harsh words cut her deeper than any knife ever could.

"I didn't know Gene while he was still alive… true" she stood up for herself for she be damned if she cried once more in front of him "but that doesn't make my feeling towards him any less" Naru smirked.

"If I had not had spoken to you about Gene that day…" he dared to bring up the day he and Lin had left to England "you would still believe to be in love with me"

"That's not true…" she whispered "I could never had loved a liar" Naru's smirk was wiped off of his face "for two years you lied to us… two years" she was growing angry "I risked my life for you… we all did and you continued to lie, Kazuya Shibuya … or I should say Oliver Davis" she held her fist at her sides not trusting her anger "you kept it secret"

"I had my reasons…" emotions where running high by both parties "reasons that didn't involve you"

"Oh and what a surprise it most of been for you to find out that they did" this time it was her turn to smirk "wasn't it"

"You accuse me of lying when you are guilty of the same act" Mai glared at him as he dared to justify his own actions.

She grew serious "Was I supposed to walk up to you and say: Hey Naru guess what I dream of you every time we have a case… or hey why don't you smile like you do in my dreams" Naru looked away now frowning at her mockery "Yes, there had been a time when I did believe myself to be in love with you" he stared at her for a moment as she continued "but we both now know that the one I fell for wasn't you…" she casted her eyes downward for what she said next "and your reluctance to confined in your friends prolonged your struggle in finding Gene's body" Naru glared at her as she dared to accuse him "not an innocent girls crush…" she stared at him unmoving as he stared in return and said

"Friends… you show up after three years" Naru said the word with distaste for he was growing angry.

"I'm touched…" she voiced as she looked away knowing that he was indeed glaring at her "you even noticed that I was gone" his voice conformed his current annoyance

"We were not… friends" she knew he was only saying that in the intention of hurting her, but in her absence she had come to realize that they had only been strictly professional.

"No… that we weren't" she sighed for she was tired of arguing with him "I see that now… we or I should say: I never matter to you" she turned to walk away but stopped when he spoke

"I would have never told you about Gene…" she looked over her shoulder and noticed the sincerity in his eyes "if I didn't have any respect for you" respect was all they had now, and it would have to be enough.

"_Idiot scientist" _as much as he lacked showing it he did care for her in his own strange way.

"Why now" he found himself asking causing her to stop in front of his office door "Why did you return now" he already knew the answer but he still need to hear it.

"Because Gene asked me too" She felt like crying as she closed the door to Naru's office for their argument had taken its toll on her emotionally and unknowingly being the cause for Gene's inability to contact her had not helped the situation 'is there something wrong with me' she wondered as she made her way towards the others when all of sudden she was embraced by two strong arms.

"Mai-san" a male voice whispered in her ear which she couldn't help but giggle too "you look well" she turned around to see her sempai's smiling face "could no longer stand to be a part from me" he winked at her as she playfully pushed him away.

"Now, Osamu-san… behave yourself" she warned him as she glanced towards both Ayako and Bou-san to which Ayako was currently holding back the over protective monk "When did you get here" she smiled sweetly as Yasuhara playfully brushed her bangs away from her face still very much trespassing over her personal space.

"Just now" he said as if he had all the time in the world "Lin-san called a while ago and I just happened to be close by" he smiled that wicked smile that only meant he was up to no good "but he failed to mention that you had return" Yasuhara leaned in closer and whispered in her ear "that devil" this only caused Mai to giggle.

"Enough of that" Bou-san finally broke free of the miko's hold "give her space" the older man glared at the younger, Mai tried to hide her smile for she knew that Yasuhara was only teasing.

"Bou-san" Yasuhara grow serious as he finally took a step back giving himself and Mai some well needed distance "if I didn't know any better I would say that your jealous" his smile returned to Bou-san's horror as Yasuhara grasped both of the monks hand within his own "have you finally fallen for me Taki-chan" Bou-san seemed to pale at the nickname.

"Osamu-san that's enough, John looks as if he's about to faint himself" over the years that they all had known each other, Yasuhara's teasing nature was what Mai enjoyed the most "by the looks of things you haven't lost your teasing humor"

"To become an old man one most fine humor whenever he can" Yasuhara beamed for it had always been is life goal to become just that "teasing aside, Lin-san mention a new case" they grow quite as one third of the rooms attention landed on Mai.

"Our client left about an hour ago" Bou-san continued with "after speaking with Lin-san" Mai glanced at the clock and noticed that she had slept longer that she anticipated. Her conversation with Gene had been short in the dream world but in reality it had taken a little more than an hour, she frowned "something wrong Mai" looking up to see Bou-san was very much concerned at her current expression she was quick to state

"I'm fine" she tried to reassure them with one of her best smiles after seeing that they didn't seem to believe her "really… it was nothing" which only caused Ayako to frown "stop worrying so much you will only get wrinkles" Mai tried to tease her way out of the situation knowing that they had many questions that she was not ready to answer and perhaps never will be.

"Leave Ayako's wrinkles out of this kiddo" Bou-san placed his hand on top of her head as she stared up at his smiling face "We can't help but be curious; seeing that you arrive today and you already knew our client name before even knowing what she looked like"

"Really" Yasuhara asked amazed "you did" he shifted where he stood, nervous at the thought that Mai knew something before it even happened; which he should be used to by now seeing that when he had first meet her, she had successfully predicted a fire in one of rooms in his school "that's great… right" and yet the thought of any type of supernatural activity had always felt so taboo, which in the end didn't stop him from helping out whenever he was need "so what type of ghost we dealing with here" and what had started it all had been the case at his school, it had been the first step in sealing his involvement with SPR.

"We don't know yet" Naru's voice came from behind them as he walked down the hall towards them with coat in hand "all we known is our client's son is the current target"

"Her son" John was the first to ask "that poor child" it was harder on the group when a child was involved for the innocence of a child tainted by evil was nothing they ever wished to see.

"The case is still vague but once we are there it will become clear on what type of spirit we are dealing with" everyone seemed to agree for they all remained silent "Yasuhara go and help Lin gathering any information that might be of any use to us starting with the location" Yasuhara nodded as he left towards Lin's office prepared for a long night in front of the computer "John"

"Not to worry Shibuya-san, I will go prepared if I'm indeed need" Mai smiled at John for he was the best to dispelling a sprit from a child through exorcism; for unlike Ayako's and Bou-san the child will not come too harmed, she had learned that first hand with the Yoshimi children.

"Of course we'll tag along" Bou-san said which Ayako quickly agreed too "will Masako be joining us as well" Mai felt useless seeing that she was just standing around and didn't notice the glare Ayako had sent the monk for bringing up the talented medium.

"She has already been informed" nervous glanced went between Mai and Naru by the other members of the group "if you are going to remain here lend a hand and help around the office or go home and pack your bags, we don't know how long this case might take" that being said Naru exited the office without even waiting for a response.

"His in a hurry" Bou-san said as he took a quick glance at Mai and noticed that she still seemed to be standing in a daze "Mai" not a minute after Naru left Lin appeared.

"Shibuya-san just left" John voiced without Lin even asking "I best be on my way as well, I still need to stop by the church and informed Father Toujou of my absence for a couple of days" waving farewell he too left.

"Taniyama-san" Lin deep voice quickly gained her attention "you should go home and rest, there isn't much for you to do here" Mai nodded for she had already determined that herself "Takigawa and Matsuzaki-san you can go as well" both monk and miko smiled as they glanced towards Mai already contemplating her kidnapping.

"Both of you go on a head I still need to clean up" not waiting for a response Mai quickly got to work.

"Houshou, she knows us to well" Ayako smiled as she pulled the reluctant monk along with her "We'll be here in the morning" Lin nodded as he watched the couple go; glancing towards the kitchen he heard Mai humming a sad tune.

"Lin-san, the wireless router is not active" Yasuhara's voice could be heard from his office "and I can't seem to find the ink for the printer" Lin sighed for he had hoped that he could have spent some time with Mai for he, like everyone in the group had a lot of questions he would liked answered. One being her relationship with Noll, for Noll's return to Japan wasn't all in the intention of finding his twin brothers killer but perhaps something more Noll himself was not aware of "Lin-san" sighing one last time he turned towards his office as Mai's humming became softer as the distance between them grew.

Fifteen minutes later all tea cups had been washed and set to dry 'It's the least I could do' she told herself for she was still slightly disappointed that Gene was unable to show her anything about the current case 'are my abilities still unstable' she couldn't help but wonder as she reached for a dry cloth so she could give one final wipe before stored them back in the kitchen cabinet neatly.

"Mai, tea" she giggled at Yasuhara did a perfect impersonation of their boss.

"Coming" quickly pouring him a glass of ice-tea that was stored in the mini fridge she made her way towards Lin's office "I had a feeling you wanted something cold to drink" Yasuhara nodded as he reached for the glass with one hand as the other remained on the mouse scrolling from article to article "Would you like anything to drink, Lin-san" Lin continued to type on his notebook as a sign that he didn't want any, which only caused her to shrugged as her attention went back to her sempai "Osamu-san" Lin's typing stopped for a brief moment that went unnoticed by both Yasuhara and Mai as she handed Yasuhara a coaster for his cup.

"Oh, thanks" Yasuhara said as he continued to stare at the screen before him. Mai continued to smile as she glanced over Yasuhara's shoulder to look at the screen of names and dates and shook her head, it seemed it was going to be a long night for her sempai "Are you heading home" Yasuhara asked as he paused to take a sip of his drink.

"My apartment won't be ready until tomorrow morning" she said as she took the time to look around Lin's office "my landlady wouldn't let me move in until she cleaned every inch of the apartment twice it seems; she called before I got here and said that my things had already arrived" she stopped when she noticed that there was a picture of her and Lin when she had been possessed by Kenji sprit 'did Bou-san give him this' she blushed in embarrassment.

"Why tomorrow, Mai-san" Yasuhara asked and Lin wasn't sure if he should be thankful for it or not. He was thankful in the notation that he did want to know the reason why and didn't have the courage to ask himself, on the other hand it looked to him that Yasuhara and Taniyama-san had a first name type of relationship he had not been aware of; he found himself torn between the two.

"Something about the locksmith…" Mai answered as she smiled and continued with "I'll be staying at a hotel tonight" she glanced at the clock that hung on Lin's wall and frowned, it was almost past nine "Lin-san I'll be a little late tomorrow… will ten-o'clock be alright?" Lin looked up from his laptop to stare at her "I would like to unpack some of my things before we head out to Hiro-san place" she voiced shyly not sure if she was over stepping her boundaries.

"I'll be sure to inform the others…" he was about to offer her a ride when he saw that it was getting late but was denied even before asking.

"Thanks, well I'm off…" she bowed slightly at the waist before she turned to leave.

"Mai-san I'll drop you off, my car is just outside" Yasuhara said causing Mai to smile as she politely declined.

"No need I'll just call a taxi, you have work to do anyway" she teased him as she waved and left both men alone not before saying farewell "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Night Mai-san" Yasuhara smiled as he turned his attainting back on the screen noticing Lin's brief pause as the door opened and closed indicating Mai's departure "is it just me or did Mai-san get more prettier than the last time I saw her" he smiled as Lin closed his laptop and left his office without uttering a single word 'Guess I'm not the only one that noticed' he was very much aware that he had doubled his work load but it had been worth it.

Just outside his office door Lin found himself fuming for no apparent reason; that's what he was trying to make himself believe for he was a grown man and didn't harbor just juvenile emotions 'I can't possibly be jealous' he told himself for it wasn't his business if others believed Mai to be beautiful or not, he cringed at the thought 'is it jealousy' he frowned once more and was surprised to see Mai exiting the kitchen "Taniyama-san"

"Lin-san… did you want something to drink" Mai questioned seeing that there was usually only two reasons for Lin to ever leave his office. The first being if Naru needed him for something and seeing that Naru wasn't at the office at time it had to be the second reason. "Bathroom break" she didn't mean to speak that last part out loud causing her to blush in embarrassment which was happening more often when Lin was around apparently.

"No" Lin chuckled as she become flustered "Did you forget something" she shook her head at his question.

"I just finished calling for a taxi" it felt natural that he walked her out "Did Hiro-san mention anything new while she spoke to you" Mai had been curious and had wanted to ask him but didn't seem to have the courage until now to do so.

"She did" he stole a glance as they made their way down the stairs and noticed her relieved expression "did you perhaps see something in your vision that is of some use to us" he quickly regretted his question when he noticed her flinch at his statement.

"No…" the night air hit both their faces causing the youngest to shiver "I woke before seeing anything" she wasn't entirely lying "What have you found so far"

"Our client is the owner of a second generation minshuku…" Mai smiled for a minshuku was a Japanese style bed and breakfast; she had always wanted to stay in one but certainly not in this type of conditions "which she inherited from her husband's family" Lin continued with the information he had gathered so far "it's located just outside of Tokyo, it will only take us a few hours by car"

"But Hiro-san gave me the impression that she was raising her son on her own" Lin nodded as he conformed Mai's suspicions "so I'm right to assume that her husband is no longer in the picture" it seemed that Kiyoshi and herself had something in common.

"Records show that he passed sometime last year" Lin knew of her family history and was very much aware that she too had lost her father at a young age "but didn't inherit until June of this year"

"Legal dispute" she couldn't help but wonder out loud "Lin-san; could this sprit be invoked by a curse; perhaps by her husband's family" it was just a guess but it wouldn't be the first time they had witnessed such an act.

"It's still too early to know what type of case we are dealing with" Mai sighed for it only seemed to reminded her that she had yet to fully contribute "what Hiro-san has informed me of, is that the supernatural events within the home started off minimal until it began to interfere with her son" minimal activity could easy be qualified as a miss placed object or that slight moving of a shadow that could simple register as a trick of one's own mind.

"Are you ready miss" the taxi driver called out gaining both of their attention.

"Yes" Mai shouted back; she then turned towards Lin and bowed slightly as she said "Goodnight, Lin-san" she smiled as she continued with "see you in the morning"

"Goodnight" he couldn't deny that he was slightly disappointed that their conversation was cut short "sleep well…" he remained where he stood even after her taxi had disappeared from view "Mai" it felt surreal as he whispered her name causing him to frown 'no… Taniyama-san' it felt wrong for she had once been in loved with Noll and had never to his knowledge thought of him in that way 'it's for the best' he told himself as he made his way back to his office contemplating the long night a head.

**To Be Continue!**

**Author's Note:** More info about the case will come up in the next chapter (smiles) hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, for I'm sure enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think **CloudsLover**

**P.S.** For more information don't be shy and check my profile (bows)


	4. Casting Shadows

**Declaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt… just playing around with its characters (bows)

**Note:** Any of the supernatural facts that are being use in this story have been cut, reshaped and over exaggerated so please don't take anything that you read seriously for it is fanfiction, and a big thank you to **26TARDIS **for beta reading this for me (smiles) that being said please enjoy chapter four.

'Thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs_

**In the Night**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Four

Casting Shadows

_

* * *

_

Better to light a candle than to curse the darkness.

_-Chinese Proverb_

**

* * *

**

Day One

They had left the city on high alert for the tension among two certain team members had not gone as smoothly as some had hoped for "She hasn't changed at all…" and it was very much obvious what had been the cause "Masako…" another sigh escaped their young brunette "all I said was: Naru here's your tea." She was currently looking outside the passenger window contemplating what had set off their young medium "which he didn't even touch" Mai whined as she turned to stare at Bou-san who was currently driving wanting an answer to her unasked question.

"Well, perhaps because it had salt…" Mai looked away at the older man's knowing smile "Plus, Masako must feel very insecure" Bou-san added in a serious tone which ended up confusing Mai.

"Why would she feel that way" Bou-san frowned as he continued to drive taking a glance at the review mirror noticing that Ayako and Yasuhara were indeed asleep "Bou-san what are you guys not telling me?" Mai couldn't help but flinch at her own words for wasn't she also keeping information from them "you…" she was about to tell him to forget it but Bou-san didn't seem to notice for he continued with the following

"Shibuya and Masako started to date just a few months ago" he knew Ayako was going to give him an earful for telling her but it was something he felt need to be said for he was sure Mai would end up finding out any way. "Mai… are you okay" his young companion had gone quite "Mai"

"Oh…" had been her response which caused Bou-san to glance at her from the corner of his eye and noticed that she had a sad smile on her face "Masako… and Naru" hearing the news she had felt relieved which didn't last long.

"_Why now" _for she remembered Naru asking her the night before _"Why did you return now" _which caused her to wonder if he had been waiting for her return all along.

"She's in love with him" Bou-san stated, startling Mai out of her thoughts "you know…" Mai smiled as she leaned back onto her seat knowing what he dreading to ask "Mai?"

"I'm not interested in Naru, Bou-san" looking once more outside her window as she sighed for she knew he wasn't about to drop the subject.

"But didn't you…" Bou-san stopped for he was startled by the sadness that was held within her eyes "Mai…" such sorrow that he didn't understand as much as he and Ayako had tried to help; Mai only seemed to close in within herself even more.

"It's complicated…" was her only way to end the conversation "Don't worry Bou-san… I'm not about to get into Masako's way…" she smiled "I'm happy for her, really I am" her eyes grown heavy from watching the trees pass on by "wake me when we get there" she said with a yawn for she had suddenly grown too weary to stay awaken any longer.

"Alright, Mai…" he heard her breathing even out and knew that she had indeed fallen asleep leaving him to his own thoughts 'Perhaps Ayako and I were wrong to assume she had been in love with Naru all this time…' for her reaction to the news of Naru dating Masako, had not gone as he had previously thought it would "if she wasn't in love with him then who did she…" he paused for he heard someone begin to stir.

"What are you mumbling to yourself about" Ayako asked as she yawned one final time "and how long is it till we get there" half-conscious she still had the ability to boss him around.

"Nothing… and we're almost there, forty minutes the most" Bou-san smiled "Mai just feel asleep" he added once he noticed Ayako staring at Mai's sleeping reflection.

"Did she say anything" Ayako asked noticing that there were hints of dark circles under Mai's eyes "she most of not slept last night… or any other night by the looks of it" she concluded "she's showing signs of chronic fatigue" Bou-san sighed for he didn't need a doctor degree to see the signs that Mai was not sleeping well.

"I sometimes wonder how I can sleep at night with the things we've seen" Ayako sighed for she knew the monks words and understood them to well "Perhaps we were wrong to assume she would be fine… this job isn't for the fait hearted" for dealing with the supernatural was always unpredictable.

"I know you're worried…" Ayako sighed "as am I" glancing towards Mai's sleeping form she couldn't help but add "She's been hiding her problems well, Houshou" problems that Mai was trying to solve on her own.

"Perhaps we have been too busy to notice" Ayako frowned for she had a feeling he would end up blaming himself in some way "she had no parents… she's all alone" Bou-san had started but was quickly interrupted

"She's not alone, Houshou" Ayako's glare at him which didn't last long for she ended up adding "she has us"

"Alright" Bou-san said with a smile causing Ayako to blush "Yasuhara stop pretending to be asleep" startling the now slightly embarrassed miko.

"Well I didn't want to ruin the moment" Yasuhara voiced shyly for that had been the first time Ayako had ever admitted that she and the monk were in anyway an item "who was I do interrupt, such a lovely confession" both monk and miko glared at the mischievous glint in Yasuhara's eyes.

"How long have you been awake" Bou-san asked ignoring Yasuhara's teasing nature having a feeling that he had been awake all along.

"Oh not much" Bou-san relaxed for a moment "Just that you told Mai-san that Shibuya and Masako-san are dating" Yasuhara smiled "why don't we play a game of I spy" his smile widen at Bou-san pale expression "I'll start" he ignored the tension between the two and began with "I spy with my little eye…"

Moments later Mai had awaken with loud shouting "You're cheating" Bou-san of course being the loudest of the three "Ayako back me up here" in a rare event Ayako did just that "Yasuhara, there isn't anything else with that description but a maple tree" to this Yasuhara shook his head.

"You two aren't looking" the young man stated as a matter of fact "Mai-san did you sleep well" Yasuhara said with a smile once he noticed that she had began to stir.

"A little" she said with a yawn "what are you three arguing about" glancing at the dashboard clock she notice she had only slept for half an hour "aren't we there yet" she asked after another yawn.

"Bou-san took a wrong turn" which only caused the said monk to blush "If Lin-san didn't notice we would still be driving in the opposite direction" Mai smiling for she couldn't help but wonder how Lin pulled that off for he was driving the other car far ahead of them "of course Naru…" Ayako voice began to fade at the sudden smell of smoke.

_The wind howled throughout the fall leaves caring with it the light scent of burning wood and the cries of a desperate mother "Help… please… help"_

"Stop the van" Mai shouted causing Bou-san to turn to look at her in alarm "Stop the van" Mai shouted once more this time she meeting his glaze "now" the desperation in her voice and the wild look in her eyes caused him to step on the breaks stopping the van in an ear-shattering screech not a second later did Mai unbuckle her seatbelt and opened her door as she ran towards the woods.

"Mai" Bou-san shouted as he quickly moved to unbuckle his own seatbelt as both Ayako and Yasuhara tried to do the same "Damn it" with one final yank his seatbelt unlocked giving him the liberty to open his door and run after Mai.

"Why have we stopped" Naru asked annoyed stepping out the car, which Lin had turned back around at the sudden stop of the van tracing a few yards behind them "and where the hell is Mai?" Ayako stood there worried as she watched Bou-san back fade amongst the trees "What the hell is going on" Naru demanded for an answer.

"Everything was fine… but Mai, her eyes had a wild look… she shouted at Bou-san to stop the van and ran towards the woods" Yasuhara said after noticing that Ayako was still to shocked to speak "Should we follow…" Ayako felt a cold chill, the leaves began to sway but there were no traces of wind.

"These trees… their empty" Naru frowned at Ayako's statement which was just above a whisper "this forest is empty" Naru was about to question what she meant by that when Lin's own body disappeared throughout the trees.

"That's not possible" voiced Masako as she hid half of her face behind her kimono sleeve causing Ayako to frown in annoyance.

"I know what I'm talking about… this forest is very much hallow" John had to hold back Ayako as she took a step towards their smug medium "or do you sense something different"

"I sense nothing near here… there are no wandering spirits in this forest" Masako turned to link arms with Naru who continued to frown to were the monk and Lin had disappeared.

"Mai isn't one to just run off without reason" Ayako added which only caused Yasuhara and John to worry.

"Matsuzaki-san…" Ayako turned to stare at John who was currently looking up towards the trees as their leaves began to break free from the branches slowly falling down towards their feet "this forest…" even John seemed to sense something wrong with the forest.

"Yes… it seems this forest is cursed" Ayako turned to face Masako who still looked on in disbelief "the trees are dying… and Mai was drawn towards them"

In the five years since Mai started to work for SPR she had seen firsthand the different between each case and the damage it caused to those involved; be it mentally or physically it was something that could not be easily forgotten 'The smell of burning wood' as much as she prepared herself for what could happen it was never enough.

"Mai" she could hear Bou-san calling her but she knew he was still too far away to catch her; her heart was beating fast along with her breathing it carried her towards her destination "Mai" the urgency of the situation hit her once more as she changed directions tripping over an unseen root causing her to slid down the grassy hill landing on her back knocking out what little breath she had "Mai" she moaned as she tried to stand a light breeze tasseled her hair caring the scent of burning wood; the scent was grow stronger.

'It's close… just a head' she told herself as if in a trance she slowly moved forward.

"Taniyama-san" Lin's body was built for running for he had quickly caught up to the monk who was showing signs of exhaustion "Houshou… go back to the others it's not safe… don't worry I will find her" he didn't look back to see if his colleague had done as he had ordered "Taniyama-san" he was trying not to panic for it would only hinder his senses 'there' he felt her aura he called her name once more.

"_These trees… their empty" _Ayako's words were currently echoing in his mind pushing him forward _"this forest is empty"_ Lin was well aware that Ayako drew her power from the sprits within the trees and for her to declare that she felt none was an ill sign that this forest was indeed curse.

"Damn it" He pushed forward as the wind began to swirl the leaves for he could now faintly heard the chanting of ancient witchcraft "Mai" what he felt wasn't the wind it was the magic of the spell being cast.

She had reached a small clearing and knew straight away that she was not alone "it's here" she looked around and took in her current surroundings: the first thing she saw was a withered tree blackened by what could possibly once had been flames "burning wood" it looked like the damage had been current but she had the strangest feeling it had happened centuries ago and it had yet to heal.

"Mai" her trance was broken by a brief moment as she took a quick glance over her shoulder noticing footsteps approaching, a chill ran up and down her spine at the sound of sudden weeping, louder and closer than the voice of the man calling her name.

"_Help… please… help"_ a crouching figure stood a few feet before her _"My child…"_ Mai frowned for the woman's voice no longer held the despair from moments before "_give me… my child_" it held something far more malice _"where is… she" _that's when Mai had become aware of the chanting _"speak"_

"I…" Mai voice caught "who do you seek" she finally stated as she clenched her hands to the point where her nails began to break the skin for it took some will power to do so "sprit… who do you seek" her voice had gain strength 'ad mortem' the wind was chanting; it was Latin meaning to death "ad mortem" Mai found herself whispering causing the wind to grow stronger.

"No, Mai" Lin shouted once he broke throughout the clearing "it's a trap" he was far too late for Mai had already spoke the words.

"_ad antiquo"_ came from behind her causing her to slowly face the once crouching woman _"a fortiori"_ there stood before Mai stared into the depths of a trapped soul _"ad mortem"_ a grin so creepy it would forever be embedded into her mind.

"From the ancient, from the strong… to death" Mai voiced in a trance "to death" Lin called upon his shikigami casting the woman's sprit away for the time being "to death" Mai's voice began to grow weak.

"Taniyama-san" she didn't responded as she continued to stare a head of her unmoving and silent. He spoke her name once more as he stood before her placing his hands on top of her shoulder noticing how cold she felt to his touch "Mai, are you alright"

"Lin-san…" he locked eyes with young brunette before him "it's gone" her voice was low as if she feared the spirit would hear her.

"For now" he whispered back far too shaken for as strong as Mai seemed to be it looked like she was about to crumble "Taniyama-san… we must move" she was staring past him as if waiting for the woman to reaper and he frowned as Mai's eyes began to fade and Lin caught her before falling for he knew Mai was now dreaming.

**To Be Continue!**

**Author's Note:** I know this chapter is short and it took me forever to post. Please forgive for I did rewrite this chapter a few times for I wasn't really satisfied with it until now. Happy Holidays everyone **CloudsLover**

**P.S.** don't be shy and review (bows)


	5. Longing

**Declaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt… just playing around with its characters (bows)

**Note:** Any of the supernatural facts that are being use in this story have been cut, reshaped and over exaggerated so please don't take anything that you read seriously for it is fanfiction, and a big thank you to **26TARDIS **for beta reading this for me (smiles) that being said please enjoy chapter four.

'Thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs_

**In the Night**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Five

Longing

_

* * *

_

A bit of fragrance clings to the hand that gives flowers.

_Chinese Proverb_

* * *

Mai knew she was dreaming but that didn't ease her current fears. She found herself standing in the clearing from moments before but this time however she was very much alone "Gene" she whispered calling out to her spiritual guide of sorts "please… Gene, I don't think I can do this" the spirits grim smile flashed before her eyes reminding her of the danger this forest truly held "Gene" she was being to panic an emotion she was becoming too familiar with.

"She won't appear…" Mai turned startled by his sudden appearance and couldn't help but frowned for it seemed that he had done it intentionally; smiling as he walked towards her he added "Lin has cast her off for the time being" for a moment she relaxed having a feeling that she was safe for the time being.

"Gene… Lin… Lin-san had mentioned that it was a trap…" Gene smiled sadly at her minor slip as she continued "what did he mean by that" for it had begun, Mai was slowly starting to heal "Gene" he had remained silent causing her to worry "is something wrong" he smiled at her concern.

"You are far too naïve…" he whispered as he tucked a strain of hair behind her left ear caressing her cheek along the way causing Mai to blush, missing his pained expression as he did so for he could never feel her warmth "This forest has been cursed" He pointed to the withered tree a few feet from where they currently stood as if what just passed between them never took place "This tree… or I should say, spirit… has been consuming the energy within this forest, making the trees around it hallow" a wind passed throughout the trees causing a shiver to run up and down her spine.

"Why?" that wasn't the only question that came to mind; 'for what reason was this spirit consuming so much energy' she couldn't help but wonder "what's her goal?"

"Do you truly not know" he voiced in amusement for Mai already had the answer to that question "Think back before coming here" he hinted causing Mai to frown in thought.

"_My child…" _Mai recalled the woman saying "_give me… my child_"it hadn't been the first time she had come across a mourning mother, but she couldn't help but feel that this situation felt different _"where is… she" _that previous spirit had gather children, trapping them within the household but this spirit was trapped within the forest isolated from any other human contact.

"This tree…" Mai whispered causing her to shiver once more "is the source of her power" she frowned as the tree began to slightly cast off ash which was carried by the light breeze "Gene…"

"It would seem this spirit has been trapped a long time…" leaves began to fall from the trees around them slowly making their way towards the ground; sensing no other spirits but that of the trapped woman's soul within the forest caused him to believe that that wasn't the only thing she seemed to be consuming "living off of these trees is just one of the ways how she has sustained herself for so long"

"As she has been waiting for me…" her voice quivered as she asked for she had come to that conclusion on her own for she had ran throughout the forest awhile ago and had come across no wild life "Why do I feel as if she's been waiting for me" she turned to face a very much concerned Gene.

"I don't know the answer to that…" it was true for Mai was slowly surpassing him, she was growing stronger and her intuition was proof of that "I rather think that you were the only one to hear her plea…" because if this spirit was indeed waiting for her arrival; Mai was in a lot of danger and he was helpless to protect her.

"Surely the others heard her as well" he heard her say and he didn't fail to notice the uncertainty in her voice.

"You're spiritual energy is unique, Mai" he smiled as he added "you are far stronger than you give yourself credit for"

"No, the others… surely the others" Gene slowly stepped towards the dark tree as if it held the answers to their unasked questions all the while Mai battled within herself, desperately trying to make sense of her current dilemma "Surely they could…"

"I'm not going to argue, Mai… what done is done" he sighed as he blushed a hand alongside the burned bark tainting his hand with ash "you are special…" Mai was about to protest but he continued with "never forget that… for you tend to understand other's emotions as if they were your own"

"Isn't that my weakness" her ability to understand a spirits emotions made her vulnerable to being possessed by them; Kenji had been the first but not the worst for she still had nightmares about the bloody labyrinth: where she had experience firsthand the death of a woman who worked there. The way the cold metal knife felt against her skin was something she would never be able to forget "I'm sure Ayako or even Masako would be better suited…" Gene shook his head somewhat amused.

"Ayako draws her power from within the trees… Masako doesn't have the ability to understand the emotions of this particular spirit" Mai as much as she used to believe that she and the popular medium were rivals, she understood that Masako was very talented when it came to communicating with the dead but for Gene to convey that she would be of no use was a little hard to believe.

"As much as she rattled my nerves, Masako is very talented and has dealt with these type of sprits before… how is this any different" there, if asked again Mai would deny that she ever complimented Masako in any way even if it was just in a dream.

"The difference is she has never known hardship…" Mai looked away finally understanding what he was trying to tell her "and you have Mai, you lost your father at a young age… your mother just before starting high school" tears in her eyes she dared him to continue to say that a love that was never meant to be, but he didn't, instead he voiced "and yet you can still smile, laugh… and love"

"I can't…" she found herself whispering as they locked eyes "Gene… I can't" he took a step forwards taking her now slightly tinted face in between his hands as he caressed her left cheek with his thumb, that ash that had tainted his hand no longer present causing him to smile.

"You will… Mai" he whispered "that's what makes life so great" green firefly's appeared around them indicating that their energy was beginning to shift away from this small clearing "Come" he dropped his hands to his side as took one of her hands within his own as he did so "there is much too see" he could feel her warmth 'just for a moment' he told himself he would pretend, as they began to fade so did his hopes for his lie to be true.

**1:56 p.m.**

The group was being to grow restless for both Mai and Lin had been miss for almost an hour "what's taking him so long" Bou-san who had arrived about twenty minutes ago voiced "I should of followed…" he sighed once he felt Ayako take hold of his arm as she hugged it closer to her body "Ayako…"

"He will find her" the certainty in her voice caused the monk to relax slightly "it's Lin after all… he can protect her far better than any of us" she was desperately trying to reassure herself more than her lover "I'm sure of it" Bou-san nodded but voiced nothing further.

"This is still quite alarming" voiced John who seemed uneasy as he looked towards the forest "for everyone present not including Yasuhara-san have dealt with the supernatural far longer than Taniyama-san… if this forest is cursed as Matsuzaki-san says then something far stronger is at play here" and purifying the forest with fire was out of the question; for arson was not the answer as it has been in the past "and we are helpless to do anything about it" to this everyone frowned for John wasn't one to give up so easily.

"There's always a way…" to everyone's surprised Yasuhara was the one to speak "Mai-san was drawn to this forest… if we can't figure it out I'm sure she can" the group remained silent and far more hopeful than a few moments before.

"Our clients' establishment is perhaps fifteen minutes away from here…" Naru voiced after a moment of silence "John, Yasuhara… Masako and Ayako take the van and meet us there"

"No" Bou-san glared at his boss fully disagreeing with his instructions "we should stick together" Ayako in a different situation would have smiled at Bou-san determination.

"We are here to do a job…" Masako stepped closer to Naru showing her support even thou she didn't like the idea of being separated "You and I will remain behind… once they arrive at Hiro-san residence they can call the police for reinforcement to commence a search party"

"No…" Bou-san started to say but was interrupted by Ayako

"I don't like this either but Naru's right…" Ayako sighed for they had already tried to phone for help but unable to do so seeing that they had no reception in this area "it's best we do as…" Ayako stopped what she was about to say as she turned once more towards the forest.

"Ayako… what is it…" Bou-san asked but she didn't need to answer for he too soon heard it; someone was approaching.

Lin soon appeared slightly out of breath as he carried Mai within his arms holding on to her with all his might as he ran towards them "quickly" he shouted causing Bou-san to run towards him, determined on taking Mai away from Lin's hold which he reluctantly did seeing that her safety was far more important that his pride "it's coming"

"No…" Masako whispered behind her kimono sleeve as they stepped out of the forest "No…" she began to sway were she currently stood for they finally felt the aura of the spirit; a disheveled woman appeared soon after Lin and Bou-san stepped away from the forest but said spirit lingered unable to move any further it seemed, which they were very much thankful for "such an aura"

"Mai" Ayako rushed towards Bou-san's side and quickly checked her over noticing that broken and that she was only resting "thank the kami's" Ayako sent a silent prayer ignoring the lingering spirit a few feet away.

"_Give me what a seek" _the forest leaves began to move as if they were controlled by the spirits voice _"give me my child" _the woman was growing frustrated _"give her to me"_ Ayako and Masako screamed as a strong wind surrounded the group at the spirits chilling scream echoed around them _"give me my child" _she stared at them with such loathing it caused some of the members of the group to take a step back_ "you will hand her over…"_ Bou-san held onto Mai closer to his body.

"Don't worry she's contained within the forest… she can't reached us" as Lin voiced this the spirits head began to tilt to one side as if curious as to what just been said.

"Lin… cast her off" Naru ordered as he kept his gaze on the woman who continued to linger along the forest clearing "now" her eyes slowly moved towards Naru as if she was seeing him for the first time "Now, Lin"

"It won't work…" Lin voiced in frustration and for good measure he called upon his shikigami and send it towards the spirit at he had done before causing her attention to shift from Naru to him in an instant as if he had sent a mere fly her way "the spell as taken affect"

"Spell" Masako voiced as if Lin was about to make a rabbit appear.

"Ancient sorcery" the young medium flinched as if he had slapped her "we might be dealing with…." his voice held a tint of anger "dark magic"

"Our Mai cast a spell" Ayako like everyone else kept her eyes upon the woman who seemed to be in search for an opening.

"I doubt that she…" then it happened, the spirit lounged forward towards Mai's sleeping form causing Lin to react instantly sending one of his shikigami with far more force than before causing the leaves on the ground to be brushed away; the spirit screamed for he had denied her main objective.

"_My child" _her voice echoed between the trees causing their leaves to drift down towards the ground _"Give me, my child"_ Naru stared at the spirit for a moment for it seemed that it was becoming accustomed to Lin's power, which was growing to be a problem.

"Take Mai to the van" Lin ordered unaware of his minor slip which did not go unnoticed 'she's after Mai… that much is obvious' his current thought were interrupted by John's voice

"How did she do that" John's voice was shaky as he continued to stare at the now crouching woman who once more appeared before them "I thought you said she was contained within the forest" Lin frowned for he was certain that that's what Mai had whispered in her sleep.

"She is…" Lin noticed the leaves from the trees begin to slowly gather in front of his feet causing him to frown.

"Mai is still sleeping" Bou-san voiced as he made his way to stand next to a baffled Lin "What should we do… why is she after Mai" Naru frowned for he was leader of this group not Lin.

"We don't know that answer yet…" Lin's voiced as he tried to piece the puzzle together 'but I intent to figure that out' he glared at the spirit before him.

"Everyone gets in the car… it's time we left" no one argued as they did what Naru ordered that is except for Lin and Bou-san who remained where they stood.

"She's manipulating the leaves…" Lin took two steps back way from the small trail of leaves that the spirit was making towards them "Bou-san..."

"My turn" Bou-san grinned as he stepped forward "this should buy us some time" pulling out one of his sutras he started his chanting gaining the attention of the spirit before him.

"_My child…" _the woman rose to her feet once more slightly swaying where she stood _"give me, my child" _ancient chanting began once more, the spirit was slowly growing stronger as Bou-san continued with his own ritual.

"Ox, rabbit, ram…" blue fire began to gather around the sutra within the monks hand as he concentrated in gathering his spiritual energy "Bird, ram, monkey…" it was close he knew for leaves began to draw near where he currently stood "Monkey, ox…" Bou-san didn't finish for Mai chilling scream caused him to turn away from the spirit "Mai"

"_She's mine…" _Lin glared at the spirits smile as it disappeared along with Mai's now fading scream.

"Mai" Bou-san wasted no time as the turned and ran towards the van "oh god, Mai" he was sure that he wasn't the only one frighten "what happened" as he neared he could hear her crying and saw that Ayako held Mai within her arms scared and unsure "Mai"

"She's in shock" Ayako answered for her but Bou-san wasn't satisfied seeing that Mai had yet to calm down "leave it Bou-san, this isn't the place… she'll be fine" John and Yasuhara looked just as confused as the monk but knew better than to voice it out loud but that didn't mean that Bou-san was going to stay quiet for long

"I don't like this" the wind had died down with the disappearance of the spirit "we should turn back… for Mai's sake" Bou-san trailed off at the end of his sentence once he noticing the hollow look in his adoptive sisters eyes.

"That's not possible" voiced Naru who was standing next to irritated Lin "our client is still waiting for our arrival" the group was torn between helping one of their own and a client they had offered to help "John drive the van, it seems Houshou isn't up to it" without waiting for a response Naru made his way towards the car "let's go Lin" Masako following right behind him.

"Leave him Bou-san" Yasuhara voiced as he held back the enraged monk "I'm sure Shibuya-san has his reasons" their young researcher voiced looking towards Lin hoping for an answer.

"Hiro-san home is close by from here we should arrive soon" Yasuhara wasn't the only one that was disappointed at Lin's response "I think it's best if we place Taniyama-san in the car…"

"That's out of the question" Bou-san said as he closed the van door "and you know why" Lin of course sighed for he had hoped for a different reaction "Let's go before I change my mind"

"I understand" Lin said as he quickly made his way towards the car where Noll and Masako were waiting "Yasuhara, I want you to look into any information involving this forest" it seemed that sitting arrangements had been switched for John now rode with the monk, miko and a very much upset Mai "it might give us a glimpse of what Mai… of what Taniyama-san might of witnessed"

"Understood" Yasuhara at another time would have teased the older man's slip up but decided that now wasn't the time "Will she be alright…" opening the door to the car Yasuhara waiting for Lin to answer as he had done the same

"I hope so" Lin sat in the driver seat very much aware that Noll wasn't pleased with his current actions "there's no turning back" ignoring his childhood friends glare he buckled his seat belt and started the car, it would be a short drive to their destination but to most of the SPR group it would seem like an eternity for they didn't know what awaited at the end of the road.

**To Be Continue!**

**Author's Note:** An update, I know it took me awhile and I hope that it was worth the wait, thanks for the support **CloudsLover**

**P.S.** don't be shy and review (bows)


	6. Torment

**Declaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt… just playing around with its characters (bows)

**Note:** Any of the supernatural facts that are being use in this story have been cut, reshaped and over exaggerated so please don't take anything that you read seriously for it is fanfiction, and a big thank you to **26TARDIS **for beta reading this for me (smiles) that being said please enjoy chapter six.

'Thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs_

**In the Night**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Six

Torment

* * *

_If you are patient in one moment of anger, you will escape a hundred days of sorrow._

_-Chinese Proverb_

* * *

The van clock read two fifteen, its red light every so often flashed as Bou-san continued to change the station "Will you stop that already" Ayako hissed causing the nervous monk to turn off the radio all together giving into the silence he had been unsuccessful to avoid.

"I'm worried" Bou-san stated after a few moments. Ayako's hold tightened around Mai's unmoving body fearing that her young friend would vanish at any instant 'We're all worried…' Bou-san thought as Mai's Body bounced long with Ayako as he once more swerved causing the van to jolt them around.

'Please be okay' a sigh passed Ayako's red tainted lips as Bou-san send her a worried look from the review mirror as she asked "What's going to happen…" Ayako voiced broke as she felt Mai's body stir.

"I don't know" Bou-san whispered as he recalled Mai's eyes which had held something far more than fear: it was death 'What did you see… Mai' his current thoughts were interrupted by John who had remained silent since their departure.

"The sooner were done with this case the better it will be for Mai-chan" for there were still unknown factors as to why Mai was targeted in the first place "We most have faith…" continued John as he smiled "for faith will light our way throughout such darkness" Ayako remained silent for she knew that John was only trying to help and settled into the silence once more.

They began to drift away from the forest "We're here!" Bou-san voiced as they neared their clients home that also happened to be used as a bed and breakfast "I think" if they didn't know any better the SPR group would have thought that the Hiro's minshuku was more in lines to being a ryokan a traditional Japanese inn "she's rich" Bou-san grew serious as he looked around gathering in their current surroundings. The house was well maintained and manicured to settle itself among the wilderness "Ayako" the miko was well prepared to answer her lovers' unasked question

"It's faint… but these trees have yet to be tainted" It most of been enough to settle Bou-san nerves for he soon asked "You think Hiro-san has a hot spring nearby?" Mai's body slowly began to wake "Stop your drooling monk, were here to do our job" Ayako voiced after snacking Bou-san arm for his unprofessional behavior "John…" poor John who was also mesmerized by the beauty of the minshuku blushed at Ayako's knowing stare.

Mai felt herself being to wake, and had quickly come to realize that something was terribly out of place 'I'm dreaming' for the feeling of déjà vu was very familiar to the weightlessness she had become accustomed when she was in this certain state of sleep. However, to her horror something about this seemed different, her instincts telling her she was in serious danger; a strange sensation tingling in the back of her mind warning her that she wasn't truly dreaming.

"She's in shock" she heard Ayako speak "leave it Bou-san, this isn't the place… she'll be fine" Mai was certain that she wasn't fine; she was unable to speak or move to alarm them of her current distress.

'What's wrong with me…' she couldn't help but question as she tried to open her eyes hoping that they had been closed the whole time 'I can't see' for her eyes had indeed been open 'no… no… no…' her breath became unstable as her heart began to race _"Help me"_ Mia tried to shout but was held back by silence _"please, help" _she screamed as she began to cry _"Please" _her body shook with a jolt as she woke from her dream that eerie feeling still lingering at the back of her mind telling her that she was still dreaming 'please… move' she quickly came to the conclusion that her body was not hers to control 'move… please move' she willed her arm to lift from where it laid 'move damn it'

"_Relax Mai"_ Gene voice could be heard within her mind telling her what to do _"Relax and let your mind reconnect with your body" _she did as she was told and began to feel the movements of her fingers at first then slowly trail over the rest of her body _"that's it Mai, you got it"_

"I give up" Ayako voiced at both men's antics as the sound of car doors opened and closed obtain her attention as Masako and Yasuhara made their way towards the van but that didn't last long as Mai began move within her arms "Mai" Ayako voiced in concern, fearing that they were about to witness another of Mai's episodes.

"Hey guys…" Mai whispered gaining the attention of the group "what I miss" her eyes were heavy and her body was drained "other than being harassed by a witch" Mai's smile faltered as her eyes connected with Bou-san troubled ones.

"You're safe Mai" she would have smiled but was yet unable to as she heard the uncertainty in her adoptive brothers voice "I promise, Mai she won't hurt you" her eyes began to water for her recovery was taking too long and they would soon to notice.

"And we to will do our best" Yasuhara to promised; while Ayako smiled for she was too chocked up to speak and overcome with relief that Mai was waking up so quickly after such a dramatic incident.

"You should start unloading" voiced in Masako who had stood there unnoticed until she had spoken "I'll inform the rest that Mai has awoken" she sweetly offered as if Mai had awoken from a pleasant nap and was now well rested.

"Why can't she just…" Bou-san had begun to say but was stopped by Ayako's glare

"Stop that… your anger won't help her situation" Mai flinched at Ayako's strong hold.

"You're hurting me…" which only caused Ayako to blush as she released her hold on the younger woman's arm "Thank you" Mai whispered as she rubbed her arm not even paying attention to Masako's previous statement; for it had hinder their focused on her weakened state.

"Start unloading" Naru's orders sounded harsh as he added "the quicker we set up the faster we can deal with Mai's situation" Yasuhara held Bou-san back who had become irritated by Naru's declaration; Naru continued as if the commotion had never come to pass "Set up both equipments…"

"Mai's safety is far more important…" which caused Naru to pause his current instructions "Mai has first priority" Bou-san pushed himself away from Yasuhara's hold as he continued with a sarcastic laugh "not that you have ever cared for her" Naru remained emotionless as he voiced the following

"Mai… is well aware of the risks" to the rest Naru's words seemed uncaring and harsh but to Lin who knew him best was well aware that Naru was worried and was doing his best to hide it "Now get moving!" Mai held a small smile as _"Idiot scientist" _echoed in her mind very much aware that Naru may have heard it as well.

"Yasuhara and John help Bou-san with the equipment it will make setting up a lot faster, Ayako go with Naru and Masako and ask Hiro-san for a room so Mai may…" Mai shakily steeped out of the van and stood on both of her feet wavering slightly to one side as she voiced

"That won't be necessary" by the look that Lin was sending her she knew that he didn't believe her "really, I'll be fine" she smiled very much determined to do at least some of the work.

"Perhaps you should rest Mai" Ayako voiced as she moved to stable her friend "We'll do fine without you" Mai flinched, very much hurt by the miko's statement which had gone unnoticed by most of the group, that except Lin who stepped closer to Mai as he placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Bring in the tripods" Lin's smooth voice eased something within her "nothing more" she could only nod as she made her way towards the back of the van "I'm going to check the surrounding area…" for it was best they knew the layout of their current environment and what they were dealing with "Now…" and yet Lin was well aware that that wasn't the only reason he wanted to distance himself from the group "Set up all video and sound in both the playroom and bedroom, Hiro-san will show you which ones" not daring himself to look towards were Mai had vanished he turned and left the remaining group in silence as they continued to stare at him in confusion.

"What just happened?" Bou-san was the first to speak as they watched Lin's back disappear towards the side of the house.

"Whatever it was… I'm sure he's not so sure himself" Yasuhara answered as they all moved quickly wanting to finish the task they were giving.

**2:55 p.m.**

Akemi Hiro was very worried about her son who had been acting strange for the past few weeks 'it's just a phase' she had repeatedly told herself 'he'll grow out of it' had been her last and desperate attempt in denying the fact that her son was having more than just a phase.

"_Kiyoshi… are you alright" the young boy tossed the covers off of his body and ran to his mother's safe embrace "are you crying… Kiyoshi… you're freezing…." Somewhat perplexed by her son's behavior caused her to frown in concern "Kiyoshi did you leave the window open" the young boy shook his head as he continued to quiver even after the wind had died down; uncertain if her son was telling her the truth she stood to check if indeed it was opened._

"_There's a shadow… a dark shadow" he whispered as he held onto his mother for protection "mom, leave the light on please" his voice broke which only caused her frown to depend._

'_Kiyoshi…' for it was unusual for her son to be so afraid of the dark "That's enough Kiyoshi… this is an old building; it will take some getting used to…" Kiyoshi shook his head as he tried to move closer to his mother "I don't want to hear any of these weird stories… now go to sleep" she pushed him lightly towards his bed "we will finish unpacking the rest of your things tomorrow… okay" she smiled as she tucked her son in for the night once more; but her son continued to protest "How about I leave the door slightly parted… hmm, will take make you feel better" Kiyoshi reluctantly agreed as he settle into bed "okay then, sleep tight sweetheart" she planted a kiss on his forehead after brushing his bangs away from his face "remember tomorrow is always another day"_

"_Night" he whispered as he watched his mother move towards his door and turned on the hallway light as she returned to turn off his bedroom light causing the shadows he most feared to return once more "mom" she shook her head_

"_Now go to sleep" he continued to look at his door as he heard his mother's footsteps being to fade; that's when it began…_

"Hiro-san" Akemi was startled by Naru's voice as he and Masako entered her home "please forgive our late arrival" voiced Naru not sounding sorry what-so-ever as they made their way towards the living room

"For a member of our group got side tracked…" Masako voiced behind her kimono sleeve as Naru's glanced her way "let me reassure you their conduct has nothing to do…"

"Hiro-san on behave of my team we thank you for your hospitality" Masako politely glanced around the room which was furnished more in a western style than its traditional Japanese style as she ignored her boyfriend irritated stare as he interrupted her earlier statement.

"No, Thank you for coming… please make yourselves at home" Hiro-san voiced as she motioned her guest to take a seat "it has become so hectic…" she continued as she took her own seat before them while sighing in defeat "we're just thankful that you are finally here" her smile disappeared as members of the SPR team passed the hallway "So thankful…" Naru's intuition spiked a little at Hiro-san change of mood.

"Let's being shall we" a hallow looked remained present in Hiro-san's eyes "Hiro-san…" and quickly disappeared "shall we being" a sad smile tainted her beautiful face as she whispered

"Of course… please do" Masako looked at their client and frowned for that short moment she had felt anger not belong to their client that had quickly disappeared and she was certain that Naru had felt it as well.

**3:05 p.m.**

Mai stood alongside the van as she watched the rest of the team gather some of the heaviest equipment 'Lin planned it this way…' she had come to realize she had been had by the silent assistant once she saw how the equipment had been packed. The tripods: her only responsibility to the satisfaction of the rest of the team was stored behind the monitors forcing her to take a very much need break for her body had yet to recover, not that she was going to let the others know of her discomfort "How many times to I have to tell you guys that I'm fine" she crossed her arms in annoyance as they made her stand aside.

"You still look pale" voiced Ayako as she continued to supervise "just humor us for awhile" Mai of course complied unwillingly with a heartfelt sigh "Mai…" Ayako whispered as she moved closer to the younger woman who seemed to become somewhat distracted "Mai" Ayako called out a little more loudly "Are you alright"

"Of course I am" Mai automatically replied sending her friend a reassuring smile "I just have something in my mind… something I'm trying to remember" Mai confessed feeling it was best to voice her concern at loud, it wasn't much but it was something.

"A dream…" Ayako frowned for Mai had become very efficient in remembering her own dreams as of late; Mai recognizing their client was proof of that alone that she had grown in her abilities.

"No, it's not a dream…" Mai voiced as she looked away and into the distance of the forest "this is different… as if I should know something but can't remember" she couldn't really descried what she was feeling "As if I should have the answer to a question yet unasked… it's strange" and it only caused her to become uneasy and unsure.

"That is strange" voiced Ayako as she reached for one of the tripods leaving one for Mai to take a hold of ignoring Mai's protest about being able to do it on her own for all she really wanted was the excuse to distance herself from their boss for the time being "Have you felt that way before" Mai of course shook her head to this as they made their way towards the house as she had given up on trying to reassure Ayako she could do it on her own "you think that the forest spirit is hindering your abilities" Ayako hoped that that was not the case for it only meant that said spirit was far more dangerous than they had previously realized.

"I don't think so… well I'm not entirely sure" Mai wasn't about to blame a wondering spirit for her problem when she herself was known to be her own worst enemy; for she had yet to forget that she was the cause for blocking out Gene all those months ago and was unable to communicate with him up until just recently "I'm sure it's nothing" Mai voiced as she ignored that feeling of dread manifest at the pit of her stomach.

"I hope so…" Ayako noticed Mai's emotion shift and knew to drop the subject until she was comfortable talking about the issue "Mai"

"Yes, Ayako" Mai stopped alongside the miko who stopped before entering what would be their headquarters, the voices of the rest of the group members were heard as they began to set up for the first watch of the night.

"You don't have to do this alone..." before Mai got to even ask what she was referring to Ayako continued with "whatever it is you are trying to figure out… whatever demon it is you are desperately trying to conquer…" Mai looked away in shame for this had not been the first time the miko tried to help "we are here for you… we are always here" having nothing else to say Ayako entered the room.

"I don't know where to being…" Mai founded herself whispering to no one in particular as she took a step back as she hesitated for a moment desperately trying to cover her own emotions for they were far too dark for comfort "I'm sorry" it wasn't that she was pushing the people she had come to call her family away it was more in the lines that she wasn't so sure how to say it out loud; for she truly didn't know how to being "How do I start…"

"You need to let him go…" Mai turned to face Masako; who most have finished a tour of the house in hopes to finding the source of their clients' son's distress.

"I don't know what you mean" Mai stared into the eyes of the still very much popular medium who had grown even more into her beauty, for Masako held that classic beauty Mai had once envied "letting who go" Masako beautiful face became somewhat tainted anger.

"Don't act so innocent with me… I know why you suddenly returned to SPR…" Masako's breath became erratic as she continued with "you can't have him… I won't let you" and without another word Masako pushed her aside.

"_You need to let him go…" _Masako's words echoed in her mind _"You need to let him go…" _for a brief moment Mai had almost uttered Gene's name. She held the tripod closer to her body as if it was her own talisman to waver such ill thoughts away for Naru had voiced such a concern once before.

"_Unwilling to move on, clinging to something that will never change… is that not being selfish"_ She knew the answer to that statement _"Have we not over the years come across selfish sprits before Mai, those who cling to a life that is not longer theirs" _and it never in her years of being with SPR had she ever denied that fact until she knew the truth, until she finally understood that the boy she feel for was no longer among them in living form.

'Just for a little while…' she felt her eyes being to water indicating that she was about to burst into tears 'Just for a little while I wanted to…' she no longer knew what she wanted and that seemed to scare her even more than knowing Gene would never be hers 'I just wanted...'

"Taniyama-san" Mai wiped away her tears and sent Lin an automatic smile at the sound of his voice "is something wrong" Lin frowned as Mai looked away avoiding his glaze "did something happened…" the aura of distress and pain surrounded Mai's small form, having just witnessed her unpleasant conversation with Masako he but could only assume it had to do something with Noll seeing as he wasn't close enough to hear them speak.

"When doesn't something happen around me…" she voiced bitterly after she took a deep breath and sighed "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so…" she was lost for words. Leaning against the wall she slowly slid down and sat with the tripod on her lap.

"It's alright… we all have our moments" Lin took a seat beside her and continued to look ahead as he ignored her surprised expression after a moment of silence he added "It doesn't happen to involve Noll"

"To be honest…" Mai surprised expression turned serious as she too looked ahead towards the door, which held the rest of the SPR group who was currently listening into their not so private conversation "Lin-san" she smiled sweetly which only caused Lin to become engrossed by her; for her earlier aura of distress and pain vanished as it shifted into resentment and annoyance catching his curious nature all the while for she still had the ability to smile "if one more person even mentions my name with Naru in the same sentence I will kill them..." movements were quickly heard as bodies hastily moved away giving them some distance to speak freely and somewhat discreetly from the rest of the team.

"Taniyama-san" their relationship had always been labeled as an acquaintance even after their confrontation in the blood stained labyrinth those years ago "I didn't mean to intrude" for it had nothing to do with him and Noll had never been the type to share his problems, Gene's death was an example of that "Whatever you too…" he started to say as he stood up but was quickly interrupted

"Does everyone else think I'm still in love with Naru" it was starting to come all together "do they?" Bou-san earlier warning that Masako and Naru had begun to date came quickly to mind; how she forgotten could only be blamed in that morning ordeal with the witch spirit of the forest "that's not why I returned" she frowned at the misunderstanding that the group seemed to be having, not that they were to blame for she never really took the time to explain her feelings.

"Then why did you return" Lin asked has if her answer didn't matter; which only seemed to anger her even more.

"If you are that curious ask Naru" she finally stood up ignoring his extended hand as she did so "Whatever he tells you will be accurate enough" with that said she finally entered the room leaving behind a very much perplexed onmyoji who followed shortly after.

**6:00 p.m.**

The mood within the Hiro residence for the past three hours had been unnerving. A simple creak from the stairs would cause the whole SPR team to jump in alarm "I can't stand this anymore" Bou-san stated as he ran his hands throughout his hair in annoyance "She hasn't said a single word… even when Naru shouts for his tea, not one remark" and it was driving him insane.

"Taniyama-san has a lot to think about" John voiced as he gather some of the empty cups "We must give her time" he added with a smile.

"We've given her enough time…" Bou-san frowned "and she still hasn't open up to us" he was hurt at her discretion for he wasn't just a coworker "Why can't she trust us… why can't she trust me…" his voice faded as he took a seat by Ayako in total defeat, no one knew what to say for they too were lost for words.

The room remained silence as the monitors flickered as they watched her set up the cameras in Kiyoshi's room "Osamu-kun" Mai's voice came thru the two-way radio "radio off… testing audio" Bou-san stood and slammed his hands on the table as he glared at Mai's image in the monitor "stop glaring at me monk" was soon heard causing said monk to take a step away in alarm.

"She's good" voiced Yasuhara as he burst into laughter followed by a snicker from Ayako and John, after they gained their composure Yasuhara answered "Hear you loud and clear Mai-chan" and quickly added "while you're there please move camera four a little to the right… yes that one right behind you" Mai did as instructed "right there thanks…" they watched as Mai survived the room once more as she mentally checked off her to do list and sighed as she turned back around to shut the window closing in the curtains for good measure.

"I can't stand this anymore" Bou-san stated once more as he stepped away from the monitors "I'll call a taxi…" Ayako stood knowing that her lover was over reacting for they all knew it was not the best idea to send Mai away at this time.

"We can't do that…" all eyes cast downward in defeat. A sudden tapping was heard gaining the attention from the group.

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

An eerie sound followed by the wind. Mai visible shivered causing her to rub her arms with her hands.

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

"The room temperature is dropping" Yasuhara stated as he and the rest of the team looked on "its dropping quickly… Mai get out" Yasuhara shouted thru the two way radio, Mai looked up towards one of the cameras "Mai get out now" all visual was disconnected.

"Mai" Bou-san shouted as he quickly exited the room, followed by Ayako and John quickly behind him.

"Mai can you hear me" Yasuhara remained behind as he tried to asset the situation desperately trying to get visual back on. Footsteps could be heard as monk, priest and miko ran up the stairs to Kiyoshi's bedroom "They're on their way Mai… can you hear me" in his desperation Yasuhara banged on the equipment, not a very cleaver solution he knew but even knowing that he couldn't restrain himself "Come on Mai answer me"

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

The same eerie sound returned causing Yasuhara to freeze as it did so 'visual is down…' without even realizing he had held his breath as he slowly glanced towards the audio 'it's on' it light was flashing red, indicating that it was indeed recording "it was triggered" he wasn't sure how it had been done for only someone from inside the room could have done that.

"Mai… can you hear me…" Yasuhara was far calmer than just a moment before as he continued to listen to any sounded of movement "is that you Mai-chan" it suddenly stopped the sound of a crying child soon emerged and quickly disappeared with the arrival of the rest of the team as they banged on the door.

"Mai" Bou-san shouted as he banged on the door, visual soon too came back on and an empty room quickly came into view.

"She isn't there" Yasuhara shouted into the two way radio hoping that one of his team members would hear him "can you hear me dam it, she isn't in there…" but they couldn't hear him, moving the zoom on one of the cameras he desperately tried to look for some type of clue, slowly he maneuvered the camera as it caught the glimpse of the curtains flutter against the wind and frowned "the window… the window is open" that couldn't be possible for he saw Mai close it moments before.

**6:15 p.m.**

The wind outside started to pick up causing the leaves on the trees that surrounded the residence to slowly cascade towards them "How safe is she here" Naru voiced as he watched Masako walk a head of them as she explored the garden grounds searching for any hints about their current spirit "Lin…" he didn't need to voice her name for Lin already who's safety Naru was worried over "If something happens to her…" a leaf landing in the palm of his hand.

"Nothing will happen…" In all reality he knew that he was reassuring himself more than his long time friend. Naru voiced nothing as he continued to watch over Masako; Lin frowned at the look of confusion and uncertainty pass throughout Naru's face.

"_If you are that curious ask Naru… Whatever he tells you will be accurate enough" _Mai's words quickly came to mind. She had voiced that she was not in love with their boss but had not voiced her reason in returning to SPR.

"Noll…" Naru stopped as he glanced over his shoulder to look at him "Do you know the reason for Mai… Taniyama-san return" he remained calm even after his minor slip of the tongue "You never did conform…" Naru frowned at his inquire and quickly interrupted

"She was only a part timer" his words sounded far harsher than he had meant them to be 'she wasn't just a part timer' he knew that more than anyone how important Mai truly was "Mai didn't return because of me" and that hurt him even more.

"Who then" Lin couldn't help but ask, very much aware of that fact that he might not even get a response and to his surprise Naru answered sadly

"My brother… Gene"

**To Be Continue!**

**Author's Note:** Please forgive the late update for I know that it has been awhile. Very grateful of all the reviews and favorite alerts this story has received truly kept me motivated. Thanks again for being so patient. CloudsLover


	7. Hollow

**Declaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt… just playing around with its characters (bows)

**Note:** Any of the supernatural facts that are being use in this story have been cut, reshaped and over exaggerated so please don't take anything that you read seriously for it is fanfiction, and a big thank you to **26TARDIS **for beta reading this for me (smiles) that being said please enjoy chapter seven.

'Thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs_

* * *

**In the Night**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Seven

Hollow

* * *

_A bird does not sing because it has an answer. It sings because it has a song. _

_-Chinese Proverb_

* * *

**6:15 p.m.**

The wind outside started to pick up causing the leaves on the trees that surrounded the residence to slowly cascade down towards them "How safe is she here" Naru voiced as he watched Masako walk a head of them as she explored the garden grounds searching for any hints about their current spirit "Lin…" he didn't need to voice her name for Lin already knew who's safety his young boss was worried over "If something happens to her…" a leaf landing in the palm of his hand.

"Nothing will happen…" In all reality he knew that he was reassuring himself more than his long time friend. Naru voiced nothing as he continued to watch over Masako; Lin frowned at the look of confusion and uncertainty pass throughout Naru's face.

"_If you are that curious ask Naru… Whatever he tells you will be accurate enough" _Mai's words quickly came to mind. She had voiced that she was not in love with their boss but had not voiced her reason in returning to SPR; which puzzled him far more that her relationship with their boss.

"Noll…" Naru stopped as he glanced over his shoulder to look at him "Do you know the reason for Mai… Taniyama-san return" he remained calm even after his minor slip of the tongue "You never did confirm…" Naru frowned at his inquire and quickly interrupted

"She is only a part timer" his words sounded far harsher than he had meant them to be 'she wasn't just a part timer' he knew that more than anyone how important Mai truly was "Mai didn't return because of me" and that hurt him even more.

"Who then" Lin couldn't help but ask, very much aware of that fact that he might not even get a response and to his surprise Naru answered sadly

"Gene… My brother" A sudden tapping was heard gaining the attention from both men. Masako who stood few yards away from them had stopped as well, as the tapping sound grew louder "Masako" Naru called out trying to gain the mediums attention.

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

That eerie sound followed the wind as it crashed onto the branches of the trees.

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

"A child…" Masako's voice broke as she turned to face the direction of the Hiro's home, looking up towards a moving figure "She's been possessed…" Both men glanced towards where Masako currently stared towards, very much perplexed by her statement.

"Mai" for there she had emerged from the second floor window; carelessly climbing down the tree as if she had done so many times before "Why, am I not surprised" Lin watched as the young brunette landed on her own two feet, as she stood a slight pleased smile emerged from her lips then it slowly faded as that tapping sound began once more.

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

"Mai" It suddenly stopped as the sound of a crying child soon emerged and quickly disappeared as Bou-san voice bellowed from within the house. A shocked expression soon appeared on Mai's slightly pale face "Mai"

"Down here" Mai shouted ignoring the shiver that ran up and down her spine "I'm fine" she whispered to herself. Footsteps where soon heard from behind her indicating that some of the SPR members were soon approaching.

"Mai" Bou-san's voice came from above startling Mai from where she stood "we thought you had vanished" relief seeped into his voice "stay put" and with that said he was gone.

'What happened?' Mai couldn't help but ask herself as she remained where she was for that had not been the first time one of their members had gone missing during a case; they had come out unharmed both times but didn't mean that that same miracle would occur once more.

"What the hell happened?" voiced Naru as Masako stopped right beside him hiding her pleased smile behind her kimono at her boyfriends' irritated tone "Well"

"I don't know… all I seem to remember is I was checking the camera's in Kiyoshi-kun's room, liked you ordered me too" she shivered once more as her eyes went wide as if she had just realized something important "Did I just climb down that big tree" Naru's eyes narrowed "For Kami's sake, it's not like I plan this…"

"We know Taniyama-san" came Lin's smooth voice as he glanced towards Masako who apparently still choose to remain silent "Hara-san didn't you just say that she had been possessed" Masako frowned but nodded none the less

"That is correct… I felt a child's spirit" Naru glanced her way causing her to shift slightly "it was the first time I felt it, this spirit seems to hide itself well… even from me"

"A child's spirit" Mai whispered gaining the attention of both men as her voice had held sympathy "why does it feel that hers isn't the only one present"

"Because it isn't, there's another within in the house hold…" Naru moved away towards the door that led them back inside where they were currently using as base "and if what I assume is correct it is far more dangerous than the one that possessed you" Mai moved ahead of them stopping them from entering the house

"And when Naru were you going to inform us about this other spirit" She looked over to Lin who was currently frowning at his childhood friend who seemed to have kept that information to himself "You deliberately placed me in danger didn't you… a warning would have been nice Naru" she was growing annoyed that he still used her as a lab rat, testing her out in his supernatural experiments, Naru looked on in confusion not that he showed it.

"Shibuya and I were uncertain if this spirit were of two different identities" Masako stated trying to defend her boyfriend "until just now do we realize that this case involves two different spirits" she voiced as their suspicions were none of the group's business.

"Since when do you work separate from the group... this isn't a competition" Masako blushed looking away in embarrassment ignoring the look that Naru was sending her way "Naru, group meeting now" she was about to walk away but was stopped by Naru's comment

"I'm the boss here, Mai don't forget that" without even pausing she answered back to his growing annoyance

"Then start acting like one" Lin watched Mai's back as she was soon embraced by Bou-san "Bou-san, you can let go now" Mai voice could be heard as they disappeared around the corner as Bou-san continued to fuss over her.

Lin followed soon after but not before saying "Noll, you are a grown man… stop acting like a child" taking one final glance towards Masako who hid behind her kimono, having the notion she was main cause of Noll's foolish behavior.

Naru and Masako remained behind a few moments longer as they both had something to say to each other, Naru was the first to begin "Why didn't you tell them" she knew that he was expecting an answer "Masako, you why did you disregard my orders" her eyes became blurry indication she was close to tears "you put Mai… the group in danger" which was unacceptable "Masako" she flinched at his tone

"Forgive me" was all she could say causing Naru to sigh, she continued with "I love you" of course he knew that she did, for her current actions as wrong as they were showed how much she cared for him "I won't do it again, I promise"

"Let's get going" Masako reached for his hand which he accepted showing her his dedication to their relationship.

**6:28 p.m.**

"You son of…" Bou-san was quickly pulled back by John and Yasuhara at their friends' show of anger "She could have been hurt" Naru stood there unfazed taking all of the blame as Masako stood beside him avoiding the onmyoji knowing glance for it always seemed that Lin was always well informed in some aspects.

"That's enough" voiced Mai as she stood in front of Bou-san placing both her hands on the taller man's showers as reassurance that she was in did fine "We are here to help Hiro-san and her son" Bou-san unwillingly backed away causing Mai to sigh in relief "Now that we know how many spirits occupy this house we can narrow down their identity"

"Seeing as how unpredictable these two spirits seem to act, Takigawa and Ayako have prepared protective charms… Mai have one on you at all times" Naru glared at her as if she was not going to obey "See's as this is the first time that one of the spirits have attempted to take over a host, have Hiro-san and her son as well as the rest of the house hold carry one as well" it had become a necessary safety precaution "Lin"

"This is what we have gathered" Lin voiced as he stepped towards the board with the current information that was currently written "Hara-san has identified one of the spirits to be of a child" Masako nodded but remained silent "the second spirit by the intensity both Hara-san and Noll felt is easy to assume to be an adult male" as Lin continued paper was shuffled around by Yasuhara "Yasuhara has gathered information regarding the previous owners"

"How many have owned this property" John asked as he waited for his own copy of the report as both miko and monk read throughout the report within their hands "and which of them had children"

"Kenji and Mokota family were previous owners before this property came to the hands of Hiro-san's husbands' relatives" everyone nodded as Yasuhara continued "Hiro-san has yet to speak about it but it seems that her husbands' family were against the outcome of their son's will: which left everything in name of Kiyoshi-kun" it was left unsaid but everyone had the feeling that Kiyoshi wasn't Hiro-san's husband legitimate child.

'Kiyoshi-kun had still lost a father figure' Mai frowned; the harsh reality that a child not yet even past five most endure the rash reality of what most of been a harsh family dispute "I want to be the one to interview Kiyoshi-kun" Mai looked up very much demined to have her way. Naru ignored her for the time being as he continued on with the meeting

"Yasuhara what have you gathered regarding both families in the local paper" Yasuhara gave a quick glance towards Mai before answering

"Mokota lost the property due to a fire; no one was harm burning the incident… they had no children" He frowned as he continued "I didn't fine much information about the Kenji family other than a family painting of a mother and child, a little girl who looks to be around Kiyoshi-kun's age" Yasuhara turned one of the screens and uploaded the so called picture.

As the picture came on the screen the lights began to flicker in one of the rooms "which room is that" asked Naru as he and Bou-san stood in front of the monitor "Kiyoshi's room… is that were Mai disappeared from" Bou-san nodded not in the current mood to argue with his so called boss "Hiro-san did say that most of the activity is in this room"

"Since our arrival it has escalated" which was routine seeing as they were now looked upon as intruders "Didn't you say that Hiro-san's mood changed" to those unaware of the paranormal it would easily be mistaken for a mothers worry but both Naru and Masako had felt anger not belonging to the now single mother "Perhaps we should speak to her once more"

"Then it's settled… Takigawa and Ayako will make sure the surrounding area is still secure" both monk and miko nodded for they had not forgotten that Mai was still in danger "John and Yasuhara I want you to stay here and watch the monitors" he turned to Mai who had already began to gather up some of her things "Mai, you and Lin interview both mother and child… Masako and I will investigate the rest of the building" Mai nodded as she and Lin left the room quietly.

"Yasuhara…" Naru turned towards the said man who continued to gather information on his portable notebook "what have you found regarding the spirit of the forest" Yasuhara paused as he took the time to look up from his notes

"I'm still narrowing down three of the sources that I have come across…" Naru nodded as he turned towards John who was monitoring the screens asking nothing more of the researcher

"John, stay alert while Yasuhara works on Mai's case" not even waiting for the priest response both Naru and Masako left the room, Yasuhara and John glanced towards each other and shrugged as they got back to work.

**7:05 p.m.**

Mai glanced at the clock beside the night stand and sighed 'we have gather so little information…' she couldn't help but feel somewhat disappointed as they entered Hiro-san's bedroom "Hiro-san… if you don't mind the intrusion, there are a few questions I would like to ask you and Kiyoshi-kun" said boy had been currently playing beside the bed stood up and shyly hide behind his mother

"Is this really necessary…" Hiro-san placed her hand on her sons shoulder "Kiyoshi-chan is terribly shy" Mai smiled as Kiyoshi tried to hide even deeper in his mothers' shadow.

"It will only be a few questions" Mai tried to reassure both mother and child as she dared to step fully into the room "Lin-san if you would please wait outside" Lin knew it wasn't a request for the sharp look Mai had sent his way could easily rival that of Noll's.

"Of course… I'll be just outside if you need me" Mai nodded not before sending him a sweet smile causing him to hold his breath as she slowly closed the door. Mother and son both now sat on the bed as they waited for Mai to being. Still smiling Mai brought the vanities chair towards the bed and sat down in front of them sensing their awkwardness, which was one of the reasons why Mai had asked Lin to remain outside while she spoke to both mother and son.

"It has come to our attention that there is a child's spirit roaming your home" Mai looked towards Kiyoshi's wide eye look not surprised that said boy knew of said spirit "Kiyoshi-kun you wouldn't happen to seen this spirit… a young girl about your age" she already knew the answer but patiently waiting for Kiyoshi to answer, Kiyoshi looked up shyly towards his mother before answering

"Mother said she wasn't real…" Mai looked towards the older woman and couldn't help but wonder what could have been her intentions "Ko-chan isn't real" alarm could easily be seen in the boys' eyes as well as his mother who held her son's hand tightly "mother said she wasn't real"

"Have you been ignoring Ko-chan" Mai asked quickly; for that could be one of the reasons why so much activity had suddenly surfaced so quickly since their arrival "Has she tried playing with you or tried talk to you about something that has been bothering her" Kiyoshi paled at her question for it seemed the boy indeed knew something he had not even told his own mother "it's alright Kiyoshi-kun we are here to help… Ko-chan needs our help" palm hitting Mai's left cheek echoed in the room as a slight sting remained behind

"I asked you here to help my son not some child that has long ago passed away" Mai filched at Hiro-san's harsh words as she tried and failed to ignore the pain "how dare you speak of a dead child when my son is alive and in front of you" Lin began to knock on the door which seemed unable to open now that there was yelling within the room.

"Is everything alright… Mai open the door" Lin knocked a few more times "open the door" his voice was harsh but Mai didn't move as she remained seated where she was very much calm as she continued with

"You've seen her…" Mai paused as she locked eyes with the older woman who was shocked at Mai's statement gaining the attention of her son who sat beside her; surprised that his own mother had seen a child that she herself said never excited "Ko-chan… you have seen this child" Hiro-san shook her head in denial holding her son closer to herself as if her warmth would protect the both of them from the truth "a young child the same age as your son, who died long ago… you must of seen her first" the last part Mai voiced out for herself contemplating the older woman's actions

"No" Hiro-san whispered covering her son ears with her hands "No… there is no child other than Kiyoshi" Mai frowned as something unknown flashed in Hiro-san eyes for just that instant there was pain and loss "there is no other child, than this child" Mai sighed seeing as she had no other choose.

"Forgive the intrusion" without another word Mai lean forwards and grasped Hiro-san hand who was to shocked to pull away from Mai's hold feeling something run up and down her spine "I can't help you, if you don't let me" tears reached the young's mothers eyes as she slowly let her hand slip from her own, the very hand that had moments ago stuck Mai face had gone cold "when you're ready I'll be here to help you" without saying anything else Mai stood fully and walked towards the door.

"Please… help us" Mai heard Hiro-san whisper before stepping out of the room as if the door had never been stuck "please" she heard before closing it once more behind her she turned to see Lin standing beside the door

"What happened" Lin asked waiting for Mai's response, feeling his annoyance being to build at the hand print that marked Mai's face "Taniyama-san?" Mai grow pale as she stood there unmoving, a hallow look flashed before her eyes "What happened" Mai sighed as she tried to focus willing herself not to pass out from the overwhelming emotions she had received from holding Hiro-san's hand "Taniyama-san"

"She is far more frightened than her son… Hiro-san has been denying that child's existence" Mai sighed once more as Lin stared at her in confusion for something in the back of her mind lingered.

"I want to know the reason why she stuck you" Mai looked up surprised at his concern "Even if she is our client she has not right to place her hands on… one of our employees" Lin quickly caught himself from saying 'you' he clenched his hands to his side restraining himself from placing one of his hands upon her cheek, in the means of easing the pain.

"Let's head over to headquarters and will speak about this on the way" she wanted to give both mother and son privacy, and Lin and her standing in front of their door wasn't helping anyone, especially when said man looked to be ready to use one of his shikigami's on anyone that dare to cross them "I did something I should have" Mai told him as they made their way down the hall towards the stairs for both mother and son's room were up stairs.

"You used your ability…" Lin stated as a matter a fact which caused Mai to stop beside him in total surprise "and now you are feeling guilty" Mai nodded causing Lin to sigh at her reaction "Was this before or after she hit you?" he watched her as she covered her cheek, Hiro's handprint all ready slowly fading.

"After… It seems I insulted her" And she now knew the reason why, which only caused Mai's guilt to deepen.

"Was that your plan to use your ability on her… was that the reason why you asked me to remain outside the room while you interviewed them on your own" Mai frowned

"No" Mai voice was harsh but calmly continued with "no that wasn't the plan, she gave me no choose but to use my ability on her" Mai valued her privacy more than anything for someone to just invade them as she did to Hiro-san was unacceptable "The way she was speaking about Ko-chan gave me the impression that that wasn't the child she was adamant in denying"

"What do you mean by that" Lin asked as they began to walk once more, Mai sighed uncertain if she should voice it out loud or not seeing as how Hiro-san kept that to herself for so long "is there another child we were unaware of?" it seemed that they were unaware of many things when it came down to this case and their client; something he and Noll always frowned upon for if they were ill prepared for a case many thing could easily go wrong.

"I really don't know if I should say this or not… but it involves Hiro-san denying her daughter ever excising… if what I saw and felt I believe Hiro-san gave birth to twins" Mai went silent, seeing her turmoil Lin placed his hand on her shoulder squeezing it slightly as they stopped before the doors that lead them inside where the rest of the team should be already be waiting "To see a little girl the same age as her son must of really frightened her"

"Ko-chan…" Lin voiced the name hesitantly wanting to change the subject just a little seeing the guilt Mai moments ago felt resurface once more for they both knew that Ko-chan wasn't Hiro-san daughter that long ago pasted away for a spirit never age as a normal living child would.

"Ko-chan is what Kiyoshi-kun called the spirit… it seems he also knows something about her we have yet to figure out" Mai had a sneaking suspicion that it involved the tapping sound from before; they wouldn't know for sure until they spoke to Kiyoshi-kun.

"Alright Taniyama-san, we will inform Noll of what you have gathered" that's when he noticed it, Mai's reaction to Noll's real name "Perhaps you should rest a while before the meeting starts" Mai voiced nothing as she entered the room silently followed by Lin who had lots to think about which seemed to only involve the young brunette in front of him.

**9:23 p.m.**

Hiro-san's kitchen was one of Mai's favorite rooms in the house 'if only SPR's kitchenette was just as nice' she told herself as she sat alongside Bou-san as they quietly waited for the water to come to a boil 'why hasn't he said anything' there was tension between them ever sense her morning disappearance and the incident involving their client just that afternoon had not helped in the matter. She sighed as he continued to stare at her "Bou-san you're staring is making me uncomfortable"

"Good" He voiced without shame as he continued to stare at her, her cheek still slightly bruised "I was starting to wonder when you were going to notice that I was sitting next to you the entire time" Mai sighed as he continued to frown "so are you going to tell me why she hit you"

"Weren't you paying attention to when I told the others that I had unintentionally insulted our…" Bou-san cut her off mid explanation

"Mai please don't lie to me" Mai knew that he was only trying to make sense of what had happened between their client and her for there had to be a good reason as to why Hiro-san had acted that way and knowing Mai she had hit on something that had truly angered the young widow "You would never unintentionally insult someone… it's not in you to do so" Mai could only smile for she could easily remember a few of the times when she had spoken out of term.

"What is done is done…" Mai finally admitted "It was my fault… I didn't think she would react in that way, there's nothing else to do but wait for things to cool down" in all truth she kind of felt she deserved it, their main goal was to help Kiyoshi a living and breathing child "I just hope it's soon…" Mai grow serious as the tea kettle began to boil "I feel we are running out of time"

"Taniyama-san…" the room remained silent as both SPR members watched their client enter the kitchen "if I could have a moment of your time" Bou-san stood as if about to say something but was stopped by Mai's warm hand as she signaled him to leave them both alone. Both women wait as Bou-san reluctantly left the room not before sending their client a warning stare.

"Please forgive him, he means no harm" Mai voiced as she stood "Please sit down, would you like some tea" Mai asked as if the kitchen had always belong to her. Hiro-san declined before seating down behind the counter "I must admit your kitchen is far one of my favorite…"

"I tried, I really did try" Hiro-san started to say as she looked outside her kitchen window cutting of Mai's sentence after a moment she sighed "Taniyama-san, I'm sorry…" she whispered as she held her hands before her tightly unsure how to continue

"It's alright" Mai voiced as she took a seat next to Hiro-san who shook her head at Mai's sincerity, for she believed the young woman to be far too forgiven "I truly wish to help you and your son… and helping Ko-chan will only end up bringing tranquility back to your home"

"I am truly in your dept… if helping this…" Hiro-san paused fighting the anger that was building inside her "spirit… that young child's spirit is in need of help then we will of course no longer ignore her" Mai smiled for it was a small step in the right direction with a deep breath Hiro-san continued with "I have seen Ko-chan…"

"When did you first see her" Mai asked as Hiro-san sighed before responding.

"The day we moved… after my husband's" Hiro-san burst into tears "I was shocked… I thought she's been waiting" her voice shock with sorrow "my poor baby was always waiting… and all I did was pretend she never existed" Mai patted the poor woman's shacking shoulders and she tried to hold back her sobs "I'm a terrible mother"

"Don't say that…" Mai voiced as stood and walked over to the cabinet for a cup "here drink this" Mai voiced after filling the cup with water from a nearby pitcher, Hiro-san nodded her thanks as she took a small sip of water "You were young and needed to take care of your son who was also need of your attention..." for Hiro-san had almost lost her son that day as well.

"I never held her…" Mai felt her trout harden at the pain Hiro-san must have been hiding these past five years "not once did I think… of holding her" regret was all that could be descried "Ko-chan… isn't my child is she" hope filled her auburn eyes and Mai wasn't so sure what the woman before her hoped to hear.

"No… Ko-chan isn't your child" Mai stated the truth as she continued with "but she use to be someone's child… we must forget that" tears fell down Hiro-san's cheek unable to speak as the wind outside began to pick up casting down leaves that slowly began to fade into ash.

**11:52 p.m.**

_The night was warm as a young girl of the age of five sneaked out of her bed making her way towards the side garden were just earlier that day she had found a small group of tadpoles. At the sound of her mothers' movements she held her breath as her mother turned on her side and mumbled in her sleep, seeing her mother's even breath she relaxed as she slowly continued to make her way towards the sliding door that lead outside, she smiled as she successfully closed the door behind her. A light breeze raffled her dark hair as the scent of smoke was quick to gain her attention for it seemed she wasn't the only one to be out so late at night "Come child… my child" there a few yards away stood a figure as the young girls eyes began to fade into the darkness…_

Mai awoke in a cold sweat as she tried to regain her breath 'a dream' she felt a shiver run down her spine as she looked towards the room and felt dark eyes stare at her unfazed who continued to breath evenly "Masako" Mai lightly called out feeling the temperature of the room being to drop "Masako" she whispered once more, for they were currently taking turns in keeping watch as Hiro-san and her son had gone to bed hours ago "I hope you're not ignoring me" Mai harshly whispered causing said medium to turn around to face her

"It's called sleeping" Masako answered back as a knowing look passed before her eyes "it lingers outside" the mediums eyes glanced towards the screen door that lead towards the garden "it cannot enter…" for both monk and miko had protected the room Hiro-san had allowed them to use a room to sleep in: a nice little guest house that could easily be separated in two room by very practical sliding shoji screen divider.

"Is this…" Mai paused as the door began to shake with an unknown force "Masako" Mai glanced towards the screen door as it shook with increased intensity as the room began to get a few more degrees cooler causing both girls to shiver "move away from the window" without a word the young medium slowly moved closer towards her rival not in the mood to argue for a light tapping sound began to echo within the room as the sliding door stopped shaking "could this be… Ko-chan" at the mention of the young spirits name the sliding down began to shake with greater force that moments before as something sinister stood just behind the shoji screen door.

"It's him… Mai" Masako eyes widen as the sound of breaking wood was heard as a hiss of wind soon entered the room "his trying to get inside" panic filled the room as both girls remained closer together as the wind stopped at the sliding door remained still, that is until the sliding down began to slowly slid open causing both girls eyes to widen "Impossible"

"Be gone spirit you are not welcome here" Mai shouted at the top of her lungs causing Masako to scream in surprise as the door burst open, there in the middle of the open door stood a figure "Lin…"

"Who else did you expect" Lin looked on in confusion as the brunette just moments ago tried to banish him as if he was a spirit who was haunting her "what's going on" Mai couldn't help but giggle as her shoulder began to shake

"We were so scared…" tears that had yet to fall were clearly visible within her eyes "I was so scared…" Mai turned towards Masako who looked beyond pale "are you okay Masako" said medium nodded but remained silent "Lin the male spirit was here… he tried to enter the room…"

"It tried to attack you" Lin asked in alarm "Hara-san…" Masako looked up with worry as she answered Lin's unasked question

"He's after the child"

**To Be Continue!**

**Author's Note:** Thank you all of have been patiently waiting for this chapter (smiles) and I'm truly sorry that it has taken me so long to update, thanks for all of the support and reviews it truly means a lot. Until next time! ClouldsLover


End file.
